


Of Souls and their Meeting

by FriendLey



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Historical AU, Soulmarks, Soulmate AU, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey
Summary: Lord Antony Stark has finally received his mark. He hurriedly rides to the Soulmark Directory to determine the identity of his soulmate but is attacked by bandits on the way. He is saved by a Miss Virginia Potts who disapproves of soulmarks and the idea that her life is dictated by fate and the Gods. As Tony recovers, he tries to change Virginia's mind about soulmates but finds himself falling in love with her instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of its characters and lines from the movie used in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. I do not make any profits from it.

"You received your mark?" asked Lord Antony Stark, suddenly less interested in the scantily clad woman in front of him and more interested in his friend's narration.

Antony, or Tony, had spent a huge portion of his life researching about soulmarks. Having none himself, he has always been interested in other people's marks and how they appear.

"Right in the midst of battle," said Sir James Rhodes. "I felt it engrave itself upon my skin. It was one hell of a distraction. If it wasn't for your armor, Tony, I would have been shot like game."

Tony proudly smirked. Iron Hill's weapons and armor were the finest and most sought after weaponry.

"Well? Was it painful?" Tony had heard it said that every person felt the appearance of their marks differently.

"The bastard thought he could get me at my side, but the chainmail is strong—"

Tony rolled his eyes. "I meant the mark, Rhodes." His friend did enjoy a good battle tale.

"Ah. Not terribly so. It was more a fluttering annoyance than a searing pain." Sir Rhodes rubbed his arm in recollection. "I wonder if my soulmate felt similarly when the mark appeared."

"Have you visited the Soulmark Directory?"

Tony has never stepped foot in the small house that contained inside its walls the Directory of Marks.

It is said that whenever a person receives his or her mark, the insignia will appear in the Directory. Only the Director of Souls, appointed by the Gods themselves, can reveal the identity of the soulmate and arrange a meeting between pairs.

"Haven't had the time. Tomorrow perhaps."

Tony grew unusually quiet. There was one more question left for him to ask, but even his dear friend could not give him the answer.

Sir Rhodes knew what the Lord of the Iron Hill was thinking and comfortingly said, "Oh, don't fret, Tony. You'll get your mark soon enough. At the very least you can continue to enjoy the company of these wonderful ladies."

Tony's eyes darted to the women in the establishment and admitted that being unmarked  _did_ have its benefits. He at least was allowed a little promiscuity, unlike Rhodes who was now untouchable due to his being marked.

"But  _you_  get to Complete," replied Tony. "No matter how many women I dally around with, I can't lay with them in the fullest sense of the word."

Completion was another matter exclusive only to a pair of soulmates. Completing with somebody who wasn't one's soulmate was considered a grave sin, one that even the so-called Merchant of Death was not willing to commit lest he anger the Gods.

"Ah yes. Finally, if I do say so myself," said Rhodes with a grin. "All the stories have rather made me quite curious as to how Completion will be like."

A hand snakes its way around Tony's shoulders and he looks up to find Lila, one of his favorite women, looking down at him with a tempting smile.

"I hear congratulations are in order, Sir Rhodes," said Lila, awarding the soldier a genuine smile. "Let Lord Stark and I celebrate in your name."

Tony looked at Rhodes who only laughed and waved him away.

"By your leave, Sir Rhodes," Tony bowed dramatically before being led away by the lady.

Tony was more than grateful for the temporary distraction Lila offered, even if it wasn't Completion.

As happy as Tony was for his friend, he could not help but be a tad envious of James Rhodes and his marked state, and thus would rather have their time cut short that evening.

From all the marked individuals that Tony has met, everyone attested that finding their soulmate changed their lives, it ushered in a new world—a gift from the Gods.

And Tony did not appreciate the fact that he who prided himself in creating the newest armor, in heralding revolutionary weapons, in being the most advanced among his peers, would likely be the last to receive the mark, would likely remain unchanged.

No, he did not like being left behind at all.

…

Iron Hill welcomed its master back late in the night.

After Mister Jarvis had ushered his lord over to the bathing chamber and sent him promptly to bed, Tony had fallen deeply asleep dreaming of thunder and an explosion of lightning.

It struck him in his dreams and a searing pain in his chest awoke Tony. He clutched at his heart only to bring his hands away.

His chest burned to touch.

Tony tossed his nightshirt aside, aiming to locate the problem, and what he saw stole his breath away.

Right in the center of his chest was his soulmark, blazing red, almost as if it had been left on fire.

The mark wasn't the intricate ornate designs that many had boasted their marks to be. Tony's mark was rather simple: a lone leaf with specks of color peppered all over it.

He brought a finger over it again and lightly tapped the mark.

It burned but not too painfully. Tony reckoned it would cool given a few minutes.

Were soulmarks meant to be this raw, he wondered. Rhodey said his mark was more annoying than painful.

The Lord of Iron Hill's thoughts flew to his soulmate. Did she have the same dreams he did? Was she feeling the exact same pain, the same discomfort? Did she awaken just as Tony did? Where was she?  _Who_  was she?

Tony immediately got out of bed, the thought of his soulmate making him momentarily forget any discomfort. He rang the bell for his valet and it wasn't too long before Mister Jarvis came.

"Jarvis, prepare my horse!" said Tony, buttoning a new shirt and tucking it inside his breeches. "I am to the Directory. It's come! It's arrived! My mark!"

The valet made no move to leave. "The Directory is not yet open until the sun has completely risen, sir. May I advise you to wait until noon?"

Tony glanced out his window and noted that night still engulfed his lands. But he barely gave it a second thought as he hobbled on one foot, trying to get his other foot in his boot.

"I am determined to meet my soulmate, Jarvis. The sun won't stop a determined man the likes of me from meeting her."

"Your soulmate  _could_  be a man, sir. Let us keep your options open."

"It's a woman, Jarvis. I can feel it." Tony let his valet help him into his coat. "And I already have a name for her… at least until I discover who she is."

"And what name have you bestowed, sir?" asked Mister Jarvis.

"Pepper."

The valet raised a brow. "As in the spice, sir?"

"Yes!" Tony grinned. "Exactly like the spice."

"Do I want to know why you named your soulmate after spice, sir?"

"Because the mark it—ugh, I can't show you the mark at the moment but believe me when I say that my chest almost looks as if its been spattered with pepper." Tony chuckled at the description.

"What a delicious sight, sir," said the valet dryly.

"Be happy for me, man!" said Tony, grabbing his valet and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I am marked at last!"

He flew down the steps, adjusting his coat as he did so.

Jarvis followed behind him, holding up a lantern.

They walked to the stables.

"Expect me back by noon, Jarvis," instructed Lord Stark, saddling his horse.

"Shall I tell the cook to prepare for two, sir?"

Tony grinned. "Now, don't get too ahead of yourself. The Director hasn't even set a meeting with the lady."

With a buck of his knees, the horse along with its rider, galloped to town.

Iron Hill was located a mile away from the nearest Soulmark Directory. Tony calculated he would reach it by the time the sun was up.

He spurned his horse to go faster, passing by empty roads and unlit houses whose occupants have yet to awaken.

Tony finally exited the border of his lands and his heart thundered in anticipation, in sync to the thump of his stallion's hooves.

He couldn't help but feel a bit relieved to finally receive his mark. He thought the Gods would never grant him one.

He feared it would be one of life's secrets he would never be privy to.

But he feared no longer.

The burning sensation in his chest had died down and all Tony felt was his soulmark pulsing, and—

_Fwip!_

The stallion let out a pained neigh as an arrow imbedded itself on its hind legs. It stumbled to the ground as its legs tangled together. Lord Stark fell, his own leg trapped under the weight of his horse.

The horse made a distressed sound, neighing for its master.

Tony ran a hand over the animal, partly an attempt to calm him and partly to check if he could pull his leg out.

_Thwak!_

Another arrow struck the horse, permanently silencing him.

Tony looked around and swore. A group of bandits were heading towards him.

Tony cursed his own stupidity. In his haste, he had forgotten his revolver as well as the presence of the Ten Rings, bandits who plagued the roads when darkness claimed the day.

Tony should've taken better care. What worth was his soulmark, having a soulmate, if he was to die before he ever reached the Directory?

A bandit reached him, leering at Tony under a masked gaze. His eyes inspected Tony, his face, and his clothes.

Tony wasn't sure he'd make it to the Directory by noon.

…

Virginia was not aware she was screaming when her father woke her up.

"Are you alright, Ginny?" Mr. Potts asked for the second time, the lone candle in the room casting a soft glow on his worried features. Behind him, Virginia's maid Nancy hovered worriedly.

Virginia shook her head, more to calm herself than as an answer to the question. She had the strangest dream with lightning and thunder. It felt almost real.

She took a deep breath and then settled a hand over her wildly beating chest. But as soon as she did so, she hissed in pain.

"What is it?" asked Mr. Potts.

Virginia untied the front laces of her nightgown and opened it wide enough to look at the center of her chest. Glowing in red was some kind of mark, a triangle enclosed in a circle.

Nancy's eyes widened and she uttered her felicitations to her mistress. Then she hastened down to the kitchens to get Virginia some morning tea.

"You'll be off to the Directory soon, Miss," she said. "Best to be wide awake for that."

_The Directory._

_Yes_ , Virginia thought. She was now marked. She'll need to go see the Director soon.

The thought did not give the same amount of excitement it did her maid. Instead, Virginia felt a dread settle in the bottom of her stomach.

The coming of her soulmark meant only one thing: the disappearance of her freedom.

No more working for the family business.

No more managing the business' accounts.

No more morning walks.

Virginia's head whipped up to look at her father who remained standing and quiet.

"Papa, do I have to go to the Directory today?" she asked, barely able to keep the panic in her voice at bay.

Mr. Potts sighed and sat himself down on the side of Virginia's bed. He knew this day would come, that one day he would have to bring his only daughter to meet her soulmate, and she would be taken from him.

He wished the late Mrs. Potts were here to guide her, guide him.

"You'll have to at one point, my dear. No use denying that mark. And Nancy's seen it. Word will spread around the house that you're marked and if you don't see the Director, people will ask questions."

"Please, Papa," blurted Virginia pleadingly. "Give me time to pass over the accounts, to prepare the steward, to… say goodbye."

Mr. Potts' eyes softened and he took his daughter's hand to kiss it. "Of course."

He cupped her cheek. "I will not part from you, dear Ginny, if the Gods give you anything less than you deserve."

Virginia smiled. Ever since her mother died it has just been her and her father. Now…  _I have to make room for my soulmate,_  she thought bitterly.

Well, if her days were numbered, she might as well make the most of it.

…

Virginia basked in the pre-dawn's atmosphere. The smell of dew on the grass and the flowers spurned her in her walk, motivating her to reach her destination so as not to miss the morning's sunrise.

A few paces behind, the footman huffed after her. A large and muscular man, Happy did not profess the same enjoyment in early morning walks as Virginia did.

In fact, he detested it. But he doted on Miss Potts and would see that no harm came to her and thus accompanied her day after day.

What irked him was her insistence to leave the carriage behind and simply walk to the border of Iron Hill where she boasted the best sunrise.

"Come quick, Happy!" urged Virginia and Happy doubled his efforts. His lady was particularly energetic this morning and had left the house far earlier than usual.

Miss Potts was near the border when she gave a strangled cry for Happy and dropped to her knees behind a huge oak tree.

Happy drew on what energy he had left and quickly ran, finding Miss Potts kneeling beside an unconscious man. He had been beaten by the looks of it. There was an open wound on his leg and a gash on his forehead. His white turned dirt-brown dress shirt was beyond saving.

A trail of blood a few paces away told them both that the man had dragged himself over to the tree for protection.

"Bandits," concluded Happy.

The Ten Rings never killed any of their victims, but they did leave them behind in questionable conditions.

Virginia removed her morning shawl, wrapping it all over the man's leg. Finding the man had brought all thoughts of her soulmate flying out of her mind.

She placed a hand over the man's chest, feeling for a heartbeat. "He breathes still. Quick. Let us get him back to the house."

Happy frowned. "Is it wise to move him? What if we worsen his condition, what if his leg falls off?"

Virginia gave Happy a look. "If it does, I'll take full responsibility for it."

Happy sighed and easily lifted the man, slinging him over his shoulder while his mistress hurried beside him. Not for the first time did Happy regret leaving the carriage behind.

"When we get back I want you to bring him to the guest bedroom, call for Doctor Banner, and then tell my father what happened."

Happy grunted his assent.

Virginia spared the unconscious man another glance. When she walked out of the house this morning, she was determined to conduct her day like she would any other. But it seemed that aside from granting her a soulmark, the Gods had something else planned for her.


	2. Chapter 2

The man continued to be devoid of any consciousness as Virginia and Happy made their way back to the house.

Mr. Potts' steward Nicholson saw them approach and quickly lent his assistance to the footman, while Virginia called for Nancy to prepare the guest bedroom.

"And send for Doctor Banner!" she added.

She was about to follow after Happy up the staircase when Mr. Potts poked his head out of his study, the commotion having drawn him out. "Ginny, what's all the commotion?"

Virginia gave once last look at her charge before giving her father her full attention.

After receiving a full account of the events of the morning, Mr. Potts agreed it would be wise to oversee the man's treatment in their house.

Virginia thanked her father, gave him a kiss on his cheek, and ran up the stairs after Happy and Nicholson.

The minute she stepped onto the landing, Virginia heard Nancy scream followed by a gruff shout.

Virginia hastened to the room and found Happy and Nicholson trying to wrestle the stranger to the bed. He was no longer unconscious and was trying to escape from Happy and Nicholson's hold.

Despite the state he was in, the man managed a hit to Nicholson, causing the steward to stumble to the ground.

Seeing what happened, Happy used his full weight to pin the man down the bed.

Nancy had her back to the wall, staying clear out of the way.

Virginia ran in, pushing the man down by his chest. He cried out against her touch and Virginia wondered if he thought they were the bandits that attacked him.

She put a hand over his head, careful of the wound on his forehead.

"We're trying to help you. Please don't struggle. You're safe. You're safe." Virginia repeated her soothing words, hoping it would calm the stranger. She ran her hand over his hair back and forth.

She glanced at Happy who was still lying on top of the man's torso.

"No one's going to hurt you. You're safe."

Slowly, the stranger stopped struggling and with one wide eyed look at Virginia—he had round brown eyes, she noticed—he lost consciousness again.

Virginia let out a deep breath and relaxed, moving to help Nicholson to his feet.

Nancy moved away from her spot but stayed behind Happy.

Virginia clasped her hands together and gave the two men a warm smile, almost as if nothing had happened.

"Thank you, gentlemen. Nancy and I will take it from here. Cook has prepared a meal for the both of you. You may go."

Nicholson left without another word but Happy hesitated, warily eying the man on the bed.

"I should stay. It isn't right leaving you alone with a man even if he is asleep, if you don't mind my saying."

"I'm not alone, Happy." Virginia smiled, gently nudging the wary footman out the door.

"Nancy is with me and we'll leave the door open for propriety's sake."

"I'll linger," said Happy.

"Don't," Virginia shook her head. "Don't linger. Eat. I'll need you at your full strength in the event another episode like that occurs again."

"Alright." Happy relented albeit grudgingly. He moved to leave but said at the last minute, "All you need to do is yell, Miss Potts, and I'll come running."

"We will. Enjoy your breakfast."

Nancy did not look too pleased at the prospect of being left in the room with the strange man and stared longingly at Happy's disappearing form.

Virginia took pity on her maid and dismissed her as well.

Now alone with the stranger, Virginia bit her lip, thinking of what she could do until Doctor Banner arrived.

She could remove his clothes, she began to think. But as soon as she completed the thought, her face flushed with warmth.

She shook the thought away and started with cleaning his wounds. Happy could change his clothes later.

Using a rag dipped in cool water, she slowly and gently cleaned the wound on the stranger's forehead and then wiped the rest of the dirt from his face.

It was only when she had removed all the blood and grime that she noticed the clean trimmed mustache he sported and his long lashes—he was quite pleasing to look at, despite the seemingly permanent frown etched on his face in sleep.

She moved down to his neck, wiping away the soil that had stuck there. She pulled his dress shirt lower in an attempt to straighten it but caught sight of a marking on his chest.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Virginia pushed the neckline of his dress shirt down and stared at what was so clearly a soulmark—an errant leaf almost floating on his chest, with certain dots speckled across it.

There was a pulse in Virginia's own soulmarked body and she reached out to touch the marking…

"Doctor Banner, Miss Potts," came a sudden announcement and Virginia jumped in surprise, her face growing red at having been caught almost touching a man's bare chest like some wanton woman.

She managed a clumsy curtsey as the doctor made his way into the room followed by Mr. Potts.

"Virginia," greeted the good doctor with a curt nod of his head, giving no indication that he saw any untoward conduct occur.

Doctor Banner, despite his rumpled looking appearance, was a very good physician and a close acquaintance of the family. Having been with the Potts' ever since Mrs. Potts was first diagnosed with an incurable illness, he mourned with them when she passed and had earned the honor of calling Virginia by her first name.

"I hear you saved the life of our mysterious friend here," he said, settling his briefcase on the writing table near the window.

Virginia smiled. "I merely instructed Mr. Hogan to carry him home. If anyone will be saving him, it's you, Doctor Banner."

While the doctor took out some tools from his case, Mr. Potts moved to stand beside his daughter and with a hand on her shoulder encouraged her to take a break and eat some breakfast.

Virginia protested, saying she needed to be in the room in the event Doctor Banner needed some questions answered.

"You have given enough details for me to answer any questions that might arise myself. Now, go, my sweet, you have not eaten since your walk. You would be of no help at all if you are weary."

Doctor Banner seconded his pleas and Virginia reluctantly accepted.

Making her way to her bedroom to change her dress, Virginia found her thoughts returning to the man.

 _He has a soulmark,_  she thought. _If he doesn't survive this, his soulmate will be left alone… and missing half a soul,_  she added darkly.

The Gods were cruel to create all of them this way.

She stomped the rest of the way to her bedroom and resolved not to think of soulmates or soulmarks or gods for the remainder of the day.

...

After eating what little breakfast she had the appetite for, Virginia quietly slipped back inside the guest bedroom, taking care not to disrupt the conversation Doctor Banner and her father were having.

While the two men talked, Virginia made her way over to their still sleeping guest whose clothes had been replaced with clean ones.

"...on the forehead is a minor one. Even his fever will break," Doctor Banner was saying. "But I fear for his leg."

Virginia turned to the doctor just as he looked at her.

"Did you see nothing else from where you found him? No carriage, a trunk, or maybe a horse?"

Virginia shook her head.

"I believe it's been crushed by something rather heavy. Unless I can determine the weight of the object, I can't say for certain if he'll be able to regain the use of his legs. At best, he'll need a cane. At worst...

Virginia nodded. "I see."

"He is very fortunate to have been found by yourself and Mister Hogan," said Doctor Banner. "Anyone else would have left him to die."

"What happens now, Banner?" asked Mr. Potts.

"Until he wakes, there is nothing more I can do. But Virginia, your father and I have spoken and we believe it best that you see to the man's care while I am away."

Virginia frowned in confusion. "But what could I possibly do for him?"

"The men downstairs told me that you were the only one who was able to calm our patient when he first awoke. It would be beneficial to have a familiar face as soon as he wakes and to support him as he recovers."

Virginia bit her lip. It was not that she detested the thought of nursing the man back to health, but more of the fact that she had more than enough tasks to shoulder what with having to prepare the accountant for her departure, talk to Nicholson about managing the supplies on his own, and create designs to last the shop at least 3 months.

But the memory of the man's soulmark made its way into her thoughts and Virginia could not resist the idea of helping the man recover so that his soulmate might not live the rest of her days alone… like her father when her mother died.

"Oh, alright."

Doctor Banner grinned. "I know I can count on you, Ginny." He took his briefcase and said, "Send word if he wakes. But for now, all we can do is wait."

…

As Tony broke through his fever addled dreams and the dissipating spell of sleep, he thought of only one thing.

_Pepper._

She had looked so beautiful, he remembered. Red hair with alluring blue eyes and freckles dashed over her cheeks.

But the image of Pepper faded as his body slowly awakened. And Tony could feel everything, every pain, every sting, he could even feel the soft cushion he was lying on.

His eyes fluttered open slowly and Tony could see a woman hovering over him.

She had the same red hair, the same blue eyes…

Tony shot up in recognition and regretted moving so fast. His vision swirled and he shut his eyes.

"Careful," said Pepper. "You hit your head and you might not see things clearly for a while."

Her voice was a comfort to Tony and after a while, he opened his eyes again.

She was patiently looking at him, a small encouraging smile on her face.

"Hello," she said.

"Pepper," croaked Tony, his throat dry and parched.

Pepper gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. But I don't have pepper at the moment. I do have water."

Tony berated himself.  _Of course she wouldn't respond to Pepper. That's not her name, you fool._

Pepper handed him a glass of water and after drinking it, Tony was finally able to ask, "Who are you?"

He handed her back the glass and she put it aside.

"My name is Virginia Potts. My family's footman and I found you unconscious and beaten near the border of Iron Hill. We brought you home."

Tony frowned. So, he didn't make it to the Soulmark Directory after all. And this woman… she wasn't Pepper.

Miss Potts continued, "We surmise you must've been attacked by bandits."

 _Bandits_ …  _right_.

Tony nodded his head. "I remember. They shot my horse and it toppled over me. Couldn't move, couldn't get away. They beat me up when they realized I wasn't carrying anything of value and then left me there. I remember… I remember pulling my leg out and then crawling and..." He remembered willing himself to go further, to get to the directory. "Nothing. How long have I been asleep?"

"A day."

" _A day?!_ " cried Tony, bewildered.

"You have to understand," said Virginia, calming him. "Due to the nature of your wounds, your body needed to heal. Not only did you have a fever that just broke last night, but your leg suffered and it still might be fighting some infection."

Tony glanced down at his legs with dread. He moved to lift the covers but Virginia stopped him with a hand on his own.

"Before you do that... There's um... The doctor, he tried his best but—"

Tony wrenched the blanket off and sighed in relief. His leg was still intact, but it was swollen with fresh scars. It was unpleasant to look at and painful to boot.

"You might not be able to get out of bed or walk for a while."

_Not walk?_

Tony shook his head, panic filling him. "That's not possible." With shaky hands, he tried to get out of bed. "I need to go. I already missed one day. I have to meet—"

Virginia pushed him back on the bed with a strength and a commanding voice that surprised Tony. "You're not going anywhere! You won't be able to take a step even if you tried!"

"Then give me a wheeled chair!"

Virginia huffed. "I was tasked by Doctor Banner to keep an eye on you until he comes back and you will not move from that bed even if I have to strap you to it."

Tony looked at the woman, who seemed quite serious about strapping him to his bed. If he weren't marked and if she wasn't clearly a gentlewoman, he would have found the offer quite tempting and taken her up on it.

Tony tried to lift himself one more time but failed. He glared at the look of triumph on Miss Potts' face.

"Fine. But you know, it's not entirely proper—you and I alone in this room together."

"Nobody outside this house, with the exception of Doctor Banner, knows you're here. Your honor and mine remain undamaged, sir."

Tony almost chortled at the use of polite titles when it was only a few seconds ago that the two of them had exchanged raised tones.

Perhaps the two of them should try to start over, beginning with his name.

"Tony, Miss Potts."

She blinked. "I beg your pardon."

"My name is Tony. Antony actually. Antony Stark at your service."

There was a spark of recognition in Virginia's eyes as Tony said his name, but she did not fawn over his nobility. A fact that Tony was very grateful for.

"Well, Lord Stark—"

"Tony, please," he urged. "You've seen me almost dead. I think we've gone past formal titles. And I'm assuming it was you who took care of my garments, yes?"

Virginia blushed and stammered a, "No! I would never!"

Tony chuckled. "Shame, that. You missed quite a view." He smiled cheekily.

Virginia rolled her eyes despite of the warmth on her cheeks. She can't quite believe she ever found the man handsome.

"What view? The abrasions and wounds on your skin or the bruises and dried blood? Or perhaps you were pertaining to your soulmark."

Tony's brows rose. She knew?

"Oh, don't worry. It wasn't all that interesting," lied Virginia. "I have my own you see. Soulmarks aren't all that special."

Tony hummed thoughtfully, giving the woman before him a studious and curious gaze. He wondered if Pepper would ever have her fire.

"I like you, Virginia. You're not like other women."

"No. I am like every other woman. You just haven't met all of us. And just because you insist I call you by your first name, does not mean I do. It is Miss Potts,  _Lord Stark_."

"Ah," Tony closed his eyes, hearing her threat quite plainly. "Very well, very well. Miss Potts it is."

"I am glad we are finally in agreement… Tony."

Tony grinned and bowed his head.

"Is there anything you would like now that you're awake, Tony?" asked Virginia, easily slipping back into her role as nurse and hostess in a speed that Tony marveled at.

"Yes. I would like a pen and paper, some food, and to see this Doctor Banner who's confined me to this damned bed."

"Very well. I will have brunch sent up shortly." Virginia lifted a tray containg a bowl of water and rags. She moved towards the open doorway, only turning back to ask Tony, "Will that be all, Tony?"

Tony opened his mouth, the words "that will be all" almost slipping out out of habit. But he closed his mouth again and when he opened them a second time, he sincerely said, "Thank you, Miss Potts. I owe you my life."

Virginia did not seem to expect his gratitude. She blinked a few times and then bowed her head before leaving Tony alone in his room.

Tony leaned back against his bed.

_I'll see you soon, Pepper._


	3. Chapter 3

"Unfortunately, the fall of your horse splintered bone causing your leg to swell," said Doctor Banner, his grim countenance matching Tony's. "You will be unable to leave your bed, sir, until you are healed. I know you would like to use a wheeled chair but for the moment, moving will do more harm than good."

Tony clenched his jaw and blinked a few times as he listened to the doctor tell him the facts. Because that's what they were, he told himself. These were all facts, details to a problem.

And if there was something Tony was very good at, it's solving problems.

"What's your plan for my recovery?" Tony asked the doctor, careful not to give away any emotion in his voice.

Doctor Banner recognized the objectivity in his patient and with a curt nod, sat down and told him what Tony needed to hear.

They will have to get the swelling down. Once that is gone, Doctor Banner can begin to visit three times a week to help Tony exercise his leg. The rest of the days will involve resting in his bedroom and recuperating.

Having heard all that, Tony shook his head disapprovingly. "I calculated all that you have said, doctor, and have come to the conclusion that it will take more than a fortnight, almost a month in fact, for my leg to heal. That is time that I do not have," said Tony tightly. "I need an alternative plan that will hasten my recovery."

"Lord Stark, neither I nor you can hasten bone repair." Doctor Banner looked helplessly apologetic. "Even if the bone healed faster than what is normal, we would still have to work on strengthening it. And that takes time. I am truly sorry, Lord Stark."

Tony frowned. He was so close, literally and figuratively to Completion. Now that he was in town, the Soulmark Directory was not so far away. And yet… he bit his tongue to prevent himself from appearing any more unpleasant to his hosts.

"I see," said Tony, his voice clipped and terse. "Thank you, doctor."

From across the room, Miss Potts noticed the tight fists that clutched at the sheets of the bed and the hardened look in Tony's eyes. It was so very different from the soft ones she saw when he first woke.

She did not know if it was clear to the rest of the occupants in the room, but she could see that the Lord of Iron Hill was barely keeping his true emotions from rising to the surface.

She wondered why he was in such a hurry to recover.

Tony looked up at his hosts and Virginia tried to act like she hasn't been staring.

"Mr. Potts," he said grimly. "I thank you greatly for the care and hospitality that I have received under your house. Not only have you given Mr. Hogan to me as my valet—and he is a very thorough one—but you have also granted me the assistance of your lovely and caring daughter. I ask that I importune on you and your household a bit longer until Doctor Banner is done with me. Any expenses will be settled on my account. I am in your debt, sir."

Mr. Potts bowed.

"Now, if you don't mind, I would like to be left alone with my thoughts."

They all moved to leave.

Miss Potts paused by the doorway, threw the man a concerned glance that remained unnoticed, and then followed her father out.

Alone in his room, Tony swallowed the bitter taste of ruined plans in his tongue.

He rested the back of his head against the wall, shutting his eyes.

He was supposed to go straight to the directory as soon as he received his mark, meet his soulmate, Complete, and finally,  _finally_ know the whole other world he was missing.

But here he was, so close and yet so far.

Surely, the gods were testing him, Tony couldn't help but think. They were testing his resolve, his commitment to his soulmate. They gave him his mark so late in his life and were now having a laugh at his predicament.

But Tony knew better. Years of study told him that the gods did things for a reason. He once talked to a lady whose honor had been violated and was saved by a good samaritan who turned out to be her soulmate.

No, this wasn't a test. This was meant to happen. Perhaps his soulmate was not yet in the country.

Wherever she was, Tony hoped Pepper was having a more pleasant day than he.

…

Virginia was not having a pleasant day at all.

Not only was her houseguest weighing on her mind, but her father had just informed her that the merchant delivered the wrong wares and it needed to be settled immediately.

It were moments like these that Virginia dreaded the day she was to go to the Soulmark Directory, meet her soulmate, and leave the running of the business to her father's employees.

If things could get into shambles with her around, what are they to do if her soulmate takes her far away, or worse, refuses to have her involved in men's business?

Virginia left to find Nicholson, all the while rehearsing in her head the stern words she had for the merchant as well as how she was going to ease Tony's discomfort.

…

That night, there was a knock on Tony's closed bedroom door and he cursed, his sketches on a piece of paper abruptly interrupted.

He had given Hogan specific instructions not to disturb him unless it was Doctor Banner who was coming to see him.

His temporary valet walked inside and Tony already had a dismissal forming in his lips but it was lost the minute he saw Miss Potts follow after Hogan.

She held his dinner in her hands and settled it upon the table. She was pleased to see he looked better, less morose. The time alone had probably improved his spirits.

"I brought you dinner," she stated, smiling.

"I told Hogan I didn't want any." Tony sent the former footman a glare but the latter bore it, deciding he would much rather be in his mistress' good side—even if the Merchant of Death was on the other end of it.

Virginia sat daintily on the seat next to Tony's bed, her hands folded atop her lap. "And so he told me. But may I remind you that Doctor Banner put me in charge in his absence and you  _will_  eat your dinner."

Tony tightly pressed his lips together—a silent refusal.

Virginia sighed. "You'll need to eat to take the medicine to bring down the swelling."

Tony let out a resigned breath and Virginia silently triumphed in the small victory.

Tony put aside the pen and paper, trading it for the tray of food.

While he took a spoonful of warm soup, Virginia studied the sketches he made.

She knew of Antony Stark's genius, of how he designed and had a personal hand in making the weapons that came out of his lands. He revolutionized warfare with the pistol and it was only a matter of time before the bow and arrow was made obsolete. But the drawings didn't look like weapons to Virginia's eyes. It resembled a wheeled chair but only had three wheels instead of four.

She told him as much.

Tony gulped a rather scalding serving of soup and then said, "That is, well, I haven't finished it yet, but it's  _going_  to be a self-propelled chair."

"Self-propelled?" repeated Virginia.

"Yes. As in I won't need Hogan, or anyone for that matter, pushing me where I need to go." He glanced at Hogan and then back at Miss Potts. "I will send the designs to my valet who will oversee its construction. When he sends it back to me, I am confident I will be able to leave this bed and move around unattended by then."

Miss Potts took her eyes off the sketches and then looked at Tony.

"Are we such dreadful hosts that you are in such a hurry to leave, Lord Stark?"

Tony raised a brow at the use of his title and Virginia cocked her head subtly at the valet's presence.

Tony immediately understood. It was all well and good for her to call him by his first name with only the two of them for company, but it certainly would wag tongues if it was overheard.

"Hogan, leave us," Tony said to his valet.

Happy grunted, not wanting to leave his post for both his mistress' and master's wellbeing.

"It's alright, Happy," Virginia said, "Leave the door open and I shall ring if we are in need of you."

Happy scowled but left the room.

"For someone named Happy, he's not very…" Tony trailed off, looking for the appropriate word.

"…happy?" supplied Virginia.

Tony nodded, chuckling. He put his barely eaten bowl of soup down on the tray and took the sketches in his hand.

Virginia frowned. "Pardon me, but what do you think you are doing?"

Tony barely glanced at her. "Working."

"Did you not hear me a moment ago when I said you must have a full stomach to take your medicine?"

Tony nodded, his pencil scratching at the paper. "I heard you but I haven't the appetite for a full stomach and I have work to do."

Pepper gaped. "So do I. Do you know how many things I had to do today? I had to run down the shop, send back the wrong shipment of wares, and pen almost five letters to merchants and tradesmen. What I did not need to do was worry about an ungrateful houseguest who refuses to help himself recover and yet here I am."

Tony paused and looked at Virginia. The revelation that she was not a simple gentlewoman who drew and did needlework all day was a pleasant surprise. But he knew better than to say that out loud.

"You're not a very pleasant host, are you?" he said instead.

Virginia crossed her arms. "I have a very difficult guest."

Tony looked sheepish, feeling properly chastised. He had forgotten that he was not at his own home and therefore its occupants would not know his work habits or his penchant for disregarding meals when his mind was at work. "I apologize."

"Apology accepted."

"It is only that when I set my mind on something, I find it difficult to put it on pause." Tony put down his pencil and dipped his spoon in the bowl. He took one gulp, and then another for his hostess' sake.

Virginia wondered if the project he had trouble letting go had something to do with his desire to leave before the one month mark has ended.

"Do you have loved ones you're looking forward to reuniting with, Lo—Tony?"

"No," Tony shook his head, trading his spoon for the pencil again. "Unless you count my valet who's raised me since I was a boy."

Virginia inclined her head towards the direction of his chest. "And your soulmate?"

Tony's mouth quirked upwards to form a dry smile. "That's where I was headed when I was ambushed. I was on my way to the Directory."

 _The Directory?_ thought Virginia.

She stared incredulously at Tony. "You do realize that would you have reached the Soulmark Directory that day, they would not have opened their doors for you that early in the morning?"

Tony noted the coldness in Miss Potts' tone as she said the Directory's name. He wondered what she had against it and unconsciously dipped his pencil in the bowl of soup.

After realizing what he had done, he rolled his eyes at himself and licked the pencil clean. "I was in a hurry to meet Pepper."

"Wouldn't you have better luck finding pepper in the market?" asked Virginia, brow raised.

"Not pepper the spice." Tony put his pencil down, giving Miss Potts his full attention. "Pepper is what I call my soulmate.

"She is named after spice?"

"No, no!" Tony shook his hands. He really should have thought of a name that was less confusing, but it was too late now. "I named her after my soulmark. You've seen it, yes?"

Virginia nodded.

"The first thing that came to me when I first saw it was there were peppers dusted atop my chest. And I just thought, quite wittily I might add, to call my soulmate Pepper."

Virginia erupted in giggles. "I don't think she's going to be very pleased at that. Soulmate or not, nobody is going to like being named after  _spice_."

"Well, consider yourself lucky you're not  _my_  soulmate then."

Virginia scoffed. "I would settle for not having  _any_ at all."

There was that tone again.

Tony narrowed his eyes, studying his hostess. He remembered Miss Potts mention she was marked. Was it possible that she had already met her soulmate and found him wanting?

"You disapprove of your soulmate?" he asked her outright. It was rare for soulmates to be ill-suited to one another.

Virginia bit her lip, suddenly self-aware and avoiding her guest's gaze. "No… not  _my_ soulmate."

Tony continued to look at her, waiting for her to talk.

Virginia glanced hesitantly at him. Coming to the conclusion that she would never see the Lord of Iron Hill after he recovered, she decided it was alright to be entirely frank.

"I don't disapprove of  _my_  soulmate. I've never met him. Rather… I disapprove of soulmates in general."

"What?" asked Tony. "But we were created unwhole. Our souls actively yearn and search for their partners. Do you mean to tell me that you dislike the idea of your soul becoming complete?"

"I would rather my soul were whole from the beginning. Don't you understand? Our whole life is not ours to control. The gods play with it, make me, all of us their playthings. I don't want some mark telling me who I belong to, who I'm meant to share my body and mind with. I want to decide that on my own."

Tony opened his mouth to interject but Virginia continued, "And what if my soulmate disapproves of what I do, of my early morning walks, my passion for working in my father's business? We females don't have it all easy, you know. We are controlled by gods, by fathers, by husbands. So yes, I don't approve of soulmates."

Tony shook his head. "I don't know if I should pity you for thinking such a thing or pity the man or woman who has you for a soulmate" It was clear to Tony that his host didn't truly understand everything there was to know about soulmates. If she did, she wouldn't think that way at all.

Virginia was about to say that she didn't want Tony's pity when the man suddenly grinned and pointed his pencil at her.

"I just thought of something brilliant!"

"Is it eating your dinner?"

Tony gave her a look which Miss Potts took in stride.

"No. I'm going to do your soulmate a favor, Miss Potts."

Virginia raised a brow.

"I'm going to change your mind about soulmates!" cried Tony excitedly.

"I rather doubt that possible."

Tony leaned close towards her, a glint in his eye. "Miss Potts, didn't I tell you already? Once I've set my mind on something, I hardly ever let it go. And I'm always 98 percent successful most of the time." He confidently leaned back. "How about you and I strike a deal?"

"I'm listening."

"I'm going to eat my dinner here... in fact, I will eat  _all_ my meals, be obedient for you, Hogan, and the good doctor. In exchange, all you have to do is humor me."

Virginia looked at the smug look in her guest's face. He was annoyingly sure of himself. But so was Virginia. She wasn't going to change her mind about soulmates.

"Alright."

Tony grinned triumphantly.

Virginia took his bowl and put it in his hands, knocking his pencil and paper out of the way. "Eat!"

"Yes, Miss Potts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no idea how long it takes to heal a leg, or if a horse's fall can even break a leg but I needed Tony in that house for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Week 1**

"Ah. Miss Potts. Glad you finally came," greeted Tony. "I was afraid you've been avoiding me."

"The shop needed my assistance," Virginia reasoned, setting his meal down on the table beside his bed. "But I heard that your leg is beginning to grow less swollen. You'll be starting your sessions with Doctor Banner soon."

Tony seemed to grow excited at that. "Yes! And speaking of sessions, today we can start with ours." He gestured to the small pile of books upon his bed before moving his lunch to his lap.

As he ate, Virginia inspected the new additions to the bedroom, reading the titles one by one and rifling through some of the books.

_Workings of the Soul._

_Accomplishing Completion._

_Famed Marks and the Souls that Owned Them._

_Renowned Soulmates._

_The Split Souls._

_Of Souls and their Meeting._

"You were serious," concluded Virginia, tearing her eyes away from the books.

"Of course I was! Did you think it was a jest?" Hurt flashed across his face.

"No, no. Not at all. I simply did not think you would give me a lecture complete with books and references." Virginia took a seat beside the bed.

"Well, my valet was kind enough to send a portion of my library. That and I pay him to do whatever I tell him to."

Miss Potts smiled. "Ah. So you wrote to him, I see. Does he have the designs for your magical escape chair?"

Tony barked out a laugh. "Kindly leave your mockery outside my chambers. And it is not a magical escape chair," he said, pointing his spoon at her. "It is a chair that will allow me to move on my own. It runs using a crank, nothing magical about it. "

"You are using it to escape, let us call it what it is."

"That is…partially true," admitted Tony much to Miss Potts' satisfaction. "I'm only using it to escape this bedroom as well as to avoid my unhappy valet who happens to be named Happy. However, I assure you that until I have completely convinced you of your good fortune as a marked woman, I won't leave you."

The intensity in which he said the latter sentence made Virginia suddenly fluster. She moved to pour him a glass of water.

"So, these are all from your personal collection, is it?" She asked, handing him the glass.

Tony proudly nodded, mouth full of water. He swallowed and said, "I'm not just a master craftsman of weapons, Miss Potts. I consider myself quite well-versed in Soulsery." He raised his cutlery again to prevent his host from speaking. "Now, as per our agreement, I shall continue eating the meal Cook has prepared and I ask that you kindly read to me the marked pages of  _The Split Souls._ "

Almost as if to remind her of their previous arrangement, he took one big spoonful of peas.

Virginia took a breath, located the pages, and read.

"Before the arrival of man, there were six Infinity Stones." She looked up from the book and said to Tony, "I know this story. There were six gemstones and from it came the universe."

"Read on, please," was all Tony said.

Miss Potts sighed and continued. "The soul stone in particular, was found split into two. The Allfather gave the split stones to his two sons. Thor and Loki used each of their own gemstone to craft the first humans. But the humans they created were unwhole. They had a yearning, a desire for something more. They craved another soul to complete their split existence and would covet it like no other.

"Chaos erupted as each human consumed soul after soul, never quite finding the one to quench their thirst. To establish order, Odin the Allfather used the remaining five Infinity Stones to give each man a soulmark, a way for them to find his or her soulmate, one that will complete them, and make their soul whole again. Man will covet no more, no less."

The marks ended there and Virginia put the book aside. "If you expected me to find this story unfamiliar, I'm afraid I have to disappoint you. Every child is taught the Creation Story in the schoolroom."

"Yes," Tony agreed, putting his meal aside and then taking his medicine in one gulp. "But what they do not teach us is that it is our very nature as humans to yearn for our soulmates. We seek for another to complete our split souls."

Virginia stared at her guest, not quite following what his point was.

"Now, newly marked individuals do not feel the yearning. Some, like myself, voluntarily choose to meet their soulmates because they look forward to it. But you, who dislikes soulmarks and soulmates, however, do not feel the  _need_  to do so because… it has only been a few days since you received your mark, hasn't it?" asked Tony with a knowing look on his face.

"Yes," Virginia said softly, feeling a phantom pain in her chest.

"Days are easier to handle. Your soul is only just beginning its yearning stages. When days turn into months and the months into years, and marked persons stay incomplete, the yearning grows until it is physically impossible and excruciatingly painful to resist and delay meeting your soulmate. It is like dying, Miss Potts."

The memory of a man bent over his dead soulmate's form flashes in Virginia's mind.

Virginia frowned and licked her suddenly dry lips. "Is that supposed to change my mind about my soulmate? Why would I want such a weakness?"

"It is not a weakness," said Tony. "It's a—"

"It is!" insisted Virginia, eyes flashing with traces of grief. "When my mother died, I saw my father die with her. He is not as he used to be, Lord Stark. These days he retreats into his study and leaves the business to me. He wishes to see me complete and it is the only thing stopping him from giving up his own soul to reunite with my mother." She shook her head. "I don't want to be like that, to feel  _every_  thing my soulmate feels, to have my life complete and suddenly torn apart, to feel that loss, that gaping hole. I do not  _yearn_ for that weakness."

Tony pressed his lips together, looking apologetic at his hostess. So, this was the much deeper reason as to why Virginia Potts abhors the gods and soulmates.

"Virginia, I—Miss Potts, you misunderstand. The bond between soulmates is very, very profound and as such, yes, the death of one's mate can be very painful." Tony leaned forward as much as he could to meet his hostess' gaze. "I have spoken to a lot of widows and widowers. Obviously, they have chosen not to release their souls to reunite with their soulmates, similar to Mr. Potts… And do you want to know why?"

Virginia's eyes met his.

"Because there is something else anchoring them to this earth. A soulmate's bond bears fruit, Miss Potts. These are the children, the family they have created. In your father and mother's case—you. Your father might be mourning for your mother, might still be feeling her loss keenly, but he is not withering away. He is holding on to this earth for you in honor of your mother. It may not be in a manner you approve of, but he's doing his best."

Virginia looked at him, wanting to believe him desperately, needing to believe that her father loved her and her mother enough to stay in the land of the living.

Finally, she nodded, closing her eyes and expelling a deep sigh. "Thank you. I did not know I needed that."

"You're welcome."

They both shared a smile.

Tony cleared his throat. "If it's any consolation, my father gave up his soul mere hours after my mother died." He shrugged his shoulders, almost as if he was talking only of cheese and not a lack of love from his father. "So, Mr. Potts is doing a lot better job than my own father."

Pepper's lips turned down. "I'm sorry. Nobody deserves that."

Tony shrugged again. He and his father shared only two things: an undying devotion to Lady Maria Stark and a passion for crafting. Tony did not miss his presence.

"None of these mean that I have changed my mind about my soulmate," stated Virginia suddenly, giving Tony a pointed look.

Tony smirked. "You say that now."

**Week 2**

Doctor Banner pressed two fingers to the side of Tony's no-longer swollen leg. He tapped at certain areas, pressed, and kneaded.

"Do you feel any pain?" the doctor asked.

Tony shook his head, jaw suspiciously clenched tight.

Doctor Banner hummed knowingly and then pressed harder. Tony winced.

"You did that on purpose," the Lord of Iron Hill accused, glaring at the doctor.

Doctor Banner hummed. "Unfortunately, the bone is not healed enough for me to start our exercises. I would risk breaking it all over again. We will have to move our appointment to next week." He turned to Virginia who was watching from the side of the room. "Make sure he doesn't break that leg a second time trying to massage it on his own."

"I beg your pardon, but it sounded as if you delayed my recovery another week," stated Tony. "Banner, get back here and continue your ministrations. It's what I pay you for."

"I'll see you soon, Lord Stark," waved Doctor Banner, not even sparing Tony a glance. He said goodbye to Virginia and walked out the door.

Virginia turned to Tony who was pouting in his bed, resembling a child.

She walked over and sat by him.

"I'm sorry nothing seems to be going according to plan," said Virginia.

Tony sighed. "I must seem very rude, wanting to abandon your hospitality at my earliest convenience. I'm not trying to escape, I'm really not. Okay, maybe I was a week ago," he admitted with a chuckle. "I wanted to leave and find Pepper, but  _now_  that's not even my priority. I just want to get out of this damn bed, to see townspeople, get my hands working on something again."

Virginia looked at him sadly and said, "I understand. I would feel mad to be cooped up in my bedroom, unable to go out in the mornings to watch the sunrise."

"I noticed," said Tony, "You and unhappy Happy leave early in the morning."

Virginia gave him a questioning look and he said, "I see you from the window."

"I'm not trying to be the disturbing man who watches women from his window," Tony added causing Miss Potts to giggle. "I'm just… idle."

"Well, it's a good thing we have daily lessons on Soulsery then. To keep us both entertained. I hope it's not becoming too boring and uninteresting for you?" Virginia's lips formed a teasing grin.

Tony chuckled. "No. It serves a fine distraction. Shall we begin, Miss Potts?"

Virginia bowed her head.

"You're a woman of business," began Tony. "So, I shall speak to you in a language you are well-versed in—the language of costs and benefits."

Virginia shook her head, amused. By using the language of business, the Lord of the Iron Hill would be able to show her exactly what she could choose to gain by meeting her soulmate and what she could lose by delaying it.

"We'll start with the costs. As we've discussed before, it is physically painful to delay the meeting."

"I can deal with a little pain," stated Virginia.

"Ah, but it is not only you who's going to experience it, is it? Your soulmate will also feel everything. And unlike you, the pain would not be of his own choosing. I imagine that he will be confused as to why his soulmate has not chosen to see the Director, he will be wondering all his life if you are even still alive."

Virginia narrowed her eyes at the man. "You are making me feel guilty. Is this your plan to change my mind? You think I would care about a person I have never met, a person who will take away my freedom if we should meet?"

Tony shook his head. "I'm simply stating the costs. Not only for you, but for the other person involved because like it or not, your soulmate is bound to you."

"Give me one good reason why I should meet my soulmate."

"Completion," said Tony as if it was the most obvious answer.

His hostess scoffed. "If you are pertaining to carnal pleasure, I can attain it elsewhere."

Tony laughed. "I agree with you. But, I'm not referring only to the pleasure. Completion is named thus because soulmates become one in body and mind. Thoughts and memories are shared, opening doors to a world beyond the one we have right this moment."

He sat straighter, his eyes taking on an animated shine as he talked about the union between soulmates.

"Soulmates I've spoken to said that Completion is not a feeling, it goes beyond pleasure. Rather it is a state of being. Recall that we were created from the soul stone that was split into two. Completion puts those two gemstones back together, transforming us into something more than ourselves, returning us to our original state. That unity gives us the power to see into the soul of our mates, to read their thoughts, see their memories, and experience  _their_ world.

"There is  _so much_ that we unmarked persons are not privy to and that's the new world, Miss Potts. I can't say for yourself, but the thought of going on an adventure in a new world with my soulmate no less was enough to have me galloping across lands before the sun had even risen."

Virginia pressed her lips together. "I admit… What you say… does sound… inviting."

Tony's eyes widened. " _Inviting?_ It's  _more_  than inviting! It's  _alluring_ , it's  _bewitching!_ "

"Yes, yes, it's tempting and enthralling and being a scholar," Virginia motioned to him, "I can only imagine how it must seem to you. But Tony, I'm very content where I am, watching the sunrise, trading wares, and running numbers. I'm not looking for anything more."

Tony opened his mouth to speak but Virginia held up a hand to silence him. "And as your friend—I hope after all this time we've spent in here, you consider me your friend—I need to tell you something that nobody has probably ever told you before."

Tony folded his arms and nodded.

Virginia took a breath and said, "You're incredibly selfish."

Tony looked expressionless at her. "I've heard that before." Rhodes has called him selfish dozens of times.

"Good. Because from what you have just told me… I gather that you do  _not_  want your soulmate at all.

Tony's brows knit together as he frowned. "Have you not been listening to a word I've been saying? I raced across the land in the darkness of night to  _see_ Pepper. How does that tell you that I don't desire her?"

"Because what you are saying is you want to meet your soulmate because she will open the door to another world for you."

"Yes! Precisely!"

"Well, that's very selfish of you. You don't want Pepper; you want what she can give you."

Tony opened his mouth to retort but what came out was a strangled "I…" He blinked a few times and then looked deeply in thought.

"I speak the truth, yes?"

Tony turned to Virginia, a shattered look in his eyes. "My God, you're right." He ran a hand over his face. "How can I… She's my soulmate! How can I not want  _her?_ This is unheard of, this is an anomaly. Virginia, what if— _"_

Virginia quickly took Tony's hand, forgetting for a moment that her own hand was ungloved or that he used her first name. "Calm yourself!"

Tony took a deep breath.

Virginia continued, "It is not unheard of for feelings of attraction to be absent prior to a meeting. You haven't met her yet. But when you do, you will have plenty of time to get to know her and decide if you want  _her_ more than Completion itself."

Tony nodded and then grasped the woman's hand which was on top of his. "You need to help me."

"With what?"

"Falling in love. Unfortunately, my experience with women has not included topics on that area."

Virginia pulled her hand away. "I don't think that's something one can teach!"

"Miss Potts, you're a woman. Pepper is also a woman. Ergo, you would know, more or less, how she would like to be courted." His eyes pleaded at her.

Virginia sighed, rising to her feet and pacing around the room.

She paused after the second round. "I simply do not have time for  _another_  lesson. The Soulsery is already taking up enough of my business hours as it is."

"Then I shall help you with your work. A sort of trade off."

Virginia sighed once more. "I don't know… I'll have to think about it."

Tony nodded, his expression dropping. "I understand."

Virginia looked at his crestfallen face. "I'm not saying no, Tony. I'm just… I need some time."

Tony leaned back. "I have all the time in this bed, Miss Potts. You know where to find me."

**Week 3**

"Aaaaah," moaned Tony as Doctor Banner pushed his leg inward and then extended it out.

By the time their session was over, Tony was panting heavily as if he had participated in a long, grueling hunt.

Doctor Banner patted him on the back and then handed him a glass of water. "You did very well, Lord Stark."

"I think after all you have put me through, you may call me Tony, Banner," chuckled Tony. "Will I be able to walk next week?"

Doctor Banner cocked his head. "Not quite yet. It's best not to push yourself, sir. I mean, Tony. I know you believe that the faster something works, the better it is. But, not with this leg, I'm afraid." He looked around.

"Miss Potts isn't here," he noted.

Tony knew that. Ever since he had asked her to teach him the intricacies of falling in love as a woman, she hadn't been to see him. Not even to pester him to take his medicine.

And Tony's days had gotten more lonely and maddening since then.

Happy was simply not as entertaining.

"That woman is busier than you, sir," said Tony to Doctor Banner. "She has her father's business to run."

Later in the day, when Doctor Banner had already gone and Tony was once more left to his own devices in his bedroom, Virginia made an appearance.

"Hello," she said, pausing by the doorway.

Tony's eyes immediately inspected her, darting all over her person. Her red hair was a much needed respite from the grays of the wall. There were more freckles on her face and she looked slightly tanner from the time he saw her last.

"Hello," echoed Tony.

She walked in the room. "I'm sorry I haven't been around. I was working." She held up a wad of cards and handed it to him.

Tony glanced at her before turning to the cards. One was a beautiful painting of a bustling street, depicting merchants and their fruit-filled carts trying to get villagers to purchase a bag or two.

The next one was of the captivating drawing of the Soulmark Directory. Tony could identify it based on the gods' insignia on top of the door.

The last one was the sunset, a splash of bright searing colors that contrasted Tony's drab bedroom. Tony hadn't been out his room for so long, it hurt to look at the colors for longer than a few moments.

"At first I was thinking of how trapped you feel in this house. So, I decided that if you couldn't leave to see the town, I'd bring it to you." Virginia fiddled with her fingers. "That's why I haven't been to see you. I… I was out. Painting."

Actually, she was trying to create designs for the wares but had gotten stuck with no ideas whatsoever and decided to go to town to get a stroke of inspiration. What resulted was a lot of thoughts of Tony and wishing to make him feel better. But she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Miss Potts, these are beautiful. Thank you."

Virginia smiled, trying not to blush at his gaze.

"I also thought that you could write letters at the back." She took her customary seat beside him. "To Pepper. Telling her your thoughts as you're recovering here, of how you can hardly wait to know her. I think she would like that.  _I_ would."

Tony looked at the back of the cards and found enough space for a letter.

He looked up at his hostess.

"Does this mean you're teaching me?" he asked, smiling.

"No. I'm not teaching you."

His smile dropped. "Oh."

"But I  _am_  going to help you. Because if I don't get a happy ending with my soulmate, I can at the very least help you get yours."

Tony grinned widely at her. "Don't give up on him too quickly."

"We'll see," she said.

Tony sniffed, dropping the cards and waving at the books on his writing desk. "Miss Potts, kindly read to me the marked pages of  _Workings of the Soul._ We have a lot of things to cover in your absence."

Virginia laughed softly. "Yes, Lord Stark."


	5. Chapter 5

**Week 4**

_My dearest soulmate,_

_I suppose I should start with an apology. I am sorry that I could not meet you any sooner. In my haste and recklessness, I rode through the night to see you upon receiving my mark and was unfortunately attacked by bandits, injuring my leg in the process._

_Pray, do not worry. I am currently recovering in the hands of a wonderful and gracious family._

_I think of you often in my convalescence. I wonder at your eyes. Would they be a bright green or a pale blue? A soft brown or a light gray? And what of your hair—red as the dawn perhaps or dark as the night? Are there freckles on your cheeks? Dimples?_

_I await the time and day we finally will meet under the guiding hand of the Director._

_Yours,_

_Antony Stark._

Virginia looked up from reading the letter, cheeks slightly aflame from reading an intimate message not meant for her eyes.

"What do you think?" asked Tony, a nervous expression on his face.

"I… Well…" Virginia tried not to think of what her dear mother or father would say if they ever found out she was reading a letter meant for another woman, and focused on what Tony had asked her for. "For your first letter to a woman, it's… not displeasing."

Tony frowned. "But it's not  _pleasing_  either, is it?"

"It's…" Virginia sighed. She left her seat and perched herself beside him on his bed, ignoring how improper the near lack of distance was between them.

She showed him the letter and pointed out a section of it. "I like how you began it. You're telling her that she was the first thing you thought of upon receiving your mark. She was your priority. You risked your life trying to meet her and if I were Pepper I would be very flattered. It tells me the kind of man you are, of your loyalty and fidelity."

Her finger brushed down to the second half of the letter. "But see here, you focused too much on her looks. She's going to think you don't care for her character and the only things that matter are the shape of her nose or the curve of her lips."

Tony sighed, throwing his head back.

Virginia returned to her customary seat by his bedside and said, "It's alright. You have two more cards to use for letters. We'll keep on practicing. Just… imagine yourself seeing her for the first time in the Directory. Don't think of her physical appearance, rather think of the atmosphere in the room. What do you reckon it would feel like?"

"Well, I don't know about the room but I'm positive I'm going to be a nervous wreck meeting her," admitted the weapons maker. For all his calculative mind when it came to weapons and for all his suave with the tavern ladies, there was something about his soulmate that rendered him an impulsive fool, incapable of thinking before acting. The incident with the bandits alone proved that.

Virginia smiled encouragingly. "There you go. And if you're nervous, imagine how anxious  _she_ would feel as well. What would you say to her to put her at ease?"

Slowly Tony nodded, comprehension drawing over him. He shouldn't be looking at the meeting from his perspective. Instead, he must think of Pepper. A woman who will spend the rest of her life and mind united with his, who will leave her home to stay at Iron Hill, who will shed her surname and take a new one.

Not a moment later, his hand had began to write a draft and the hostess silently excused herself to give him some privacy.

…

For the first time in weeks, Tony was permitted out of his bedroom and brought downstairs to the sun room, where he and Doctor Banner had another one of their sessions.

Tony had never been in a better mood. First, he finally saw something other than a writing desk. Second, Doctor Banner commented that his recovery was coming along very well and that Tony  _might_  be able to attempt walking in a week or so. And third, his ingenious contraption had arrived.

Happy noted from where he stood that Doctor Banner looked mighty pleased at his patient and appeared to be quite in awe of Lord Stark's invention, his hands shaking at his sides, dying to touch it.

"The hand crank is a stroke of genius, Tony. It does not distress your spine or legs," said Doctor Banner.

Tony smugly grinned from where he sat in his soon-to-be revolutionary invention, well aware of the effect his work had on his doctor. "You want to get in, don't you?"

Doctor Banner chuckled. "Sadly, your chair does not accommodate two."

Tony shrugged. "I have no qualms with sitting on your lap, doctor. It looks quite comfortable.

Doctor Banner rolled his eyes. Comments such as these were not uncommon during their sessions.

Instead of firing back a witty response of his own, Doctor Banner turned to Happy and said, "I think Lord Stark has waited long enough to feel the sun's warmth, Mr. Hogan. I advise a trip to town to speed his recovery further along. Let him see the trees and the villagers. Let them be at the opposite end of that mouth of his."

Happy Hogan grinned.

…

When Banner said he could go to town, Tony's first thought was to call on Miss Potts while she was at the shop.

After asking Hogan to dash up to the bedroom and get his letter box, they went on their way.

The ware shop was located not far from the house, a comfortable distance away. Not too far to necessitate a carriage ride and not too far from the bustling town square either.

It was only upon seeing the insignia of the establishment that Tony recognized the shop for what it was. He couldn't believe he hadn't put it together before.

Potts Wares was well known for its quality and craftsmanship in the south. Tony's mother had purchased numerous pieces and brought them out on special occasions.

Hogan opened the wooden door for Tony, allowing him to roll inside the shop unhindered.

The establishment was empty save a wide-eyed lad behind the counter, a nervous-looking bearded man, and a visibly fuming Miss Potts with her back to Tony and Hogan.

She towered over the bearded man in her height and her voice was raised.

"—think me daft that I cannot see through his discriminatory prices because I'm a woman running a business?" she was saying. "Well, you can tell him that Potts Wares does not support the  _new_  direction that Iron Hammer is taking!" She sneered at the word and the bearded man visibly flinched.

Tony had been on the opposite end of her ire before, back when he refused to eat. But now, with her nostrils flared and her hands on her hips, and most importantly with her angry at someone else, Tony had never seen a woman more attractive.

He had been a regular visitor to the tavern in the past, and had chosen Lila as his favorite. But even she could not come close to Miss Potts' ensnaring and bewitching fury.

Not for the first time, Tony thought that if he wasn't a marked man and she wasn't a gentlewoman, he would pursue her for a dalliance.

But she deserved more than that and he wondered if her soulmate will put out that fire or kindle it.

"Tell Mr. Hammer that I will be looking for a new metals supplier and he can consider our contract terminated. I'll have the lawyer draw up the papers. Good day, sir." Miss Potts turned to the wide-eyed lad. "Billy, see him out."

She had her fists clenched at her side and her body shook with barely restrained anger. She didn't need to give the order twice because Billy snapped to his feet, quickly rounded the counter, and tugged the man out. Hogan followed to make sure the latter actually left.

Miss Potts noisily huffed and quickly turned around. Tony reckoned it was to spew some more words of ire at the poor messenger, but instead of finding the latter her eyes latched on Tony and he received her fury instead.

"What are you doing here?!" she marched towards him and Tony had to roll the crank of his chair backwards to roll away from her. "You should be in bed! You'll re-break your legs! Ooh! I'm going to have a fit!"

"Miss Potts, calm yourself!" cried Tony, raising his palms up. "It was the doctor's suggestion that I get out of the house!"

" _What for?_  Stay in your room! You'll only meet idiotic fools outside of it! And what are you even sitting on? Is that—" Her eyes widened in recognition and her frown dissolved into a look of wonder. "That's… that's the chair."

Tony stared at her, uncertain if the fire in his hostess will make an abrupt appearance as it did a disappearance. "Yes," he said slowly.

Miss Potts opened her mouth and then closed it just as quickly. She inhaled deeply and said, "It's not as magical an escape chair as I thought it would look."

"What? Did you think it would have wings or maybe a dragon's behind that emitted sparkles?"

That caused her to snort and then to giggle. Tony smiled.

Hogan and the lad chose that moment to come back inside and Virginia took another calming breath, rubbing her arms.

"I apologize for the sight you walked or rather  _rolled_ in on. I'm afraid I wasn't being a very pleasant host letting you witness that."

Tony waved the apology away. "I'm assuming Justin Hammer deserved it?"

Virginia started. "You know him?"

Tony scoffed. "Unfortunately. The nincompoop flatters himself by thinking he is my one and only rival in skill which is frankly, quite insulting. Have you seen Iron Hammer's arrows? Can barely pick up speed." He cleared his throat. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I presume that he has taken over the family business and is leading it to a  _new direction?_ "

Miss Potts nodded. "His father has been supplying our metals for years. And now the son has doubled the original price simply because I am a woman who he says must pay an additional fee for meddling in affairs not her own." She ran her hands down her dress and straightened her back. "I never expect men to respect me because of my sex. But I had expected them to at least honor business contracts. And now, on top of everything else, I have to find myself a new metals supplier."

Tony flashed her his most handsome smile. "Well, I happen to own a certain land that mines certain metals that you happen to use to make the best wares in the country."

Virginia blinked. "I beg your pardon."

"I, Lord Antony Stark, am formally offering Iron Hill's metals and mixtures for the original price Hammer dealt you."

"Tony—Lord Stark," Virginia corrected, taking note of the listening ears in the room. "Iron Hill's metals are the finest—you cannot possibly think of meeting Hammer's original price, it's far below the—"

"I believe a certain discount is nothing compared to the lifetime of gratitude I owe you for saving my life."

"I—"

"What do you say, Miss Potts?" Tony grinned, flashing his most dazzling smile. "Accepting my offer  _would_ incense Justin Hammer further knowing he's been given up for a far better and more handsome ironmonger."

Virginia blushed. "Well, if you put it that way."

…

After completing what work remained and discussing the business contract, Virginia brought Tony to the town square for a tour.

She pointed out whose breads were the best, whose fruit carts were almost always filled with variety, and which of the shops sold the softest ribbons.

As per Tony's request, Virginia brought him to the street she used as an inspiration for the painted cards he was currently using as letters.

"You have captured not only the scene but the mood as well," marveled Tony, watching the people bustle along with their work.

Then, he turned to Virginia with a resolved expression on his face. "You must do my portrait, Miss Potts. I shall not leave your home without it."

"If you can sit through a sitting, Lord Stark, I shall," came the teasing reply.

They moved on from the street and down to the winding road that led to the Soulmark Directory.

Just like the painting, it was a simple and quant cottage with stained glass windows to keep unmarked persons from peering inside. The only sign that pointed to it being holy ground was the Gods' insignia carved on the wooden doors.

Tony's eyes were fixed on the windows, trying to see through it.

Was Pepper inside?

Had she already been there?

Was she the woman who only just came out?

Tony stared longer at it with want, his hand gripped the crank of his chair tightly.

"You can go in you know," said Virginia, knocking him out of his thoughts. "Find out who she is, set a meeting."

Tony released the crank and entwined his hands together. He shook his head and laughed nervously.

He glanced sheepishly at his hostess. "I'd like to  _walk_ through those doors, not  _roll_  in it. I think it's important I be completely myself when I discover my soulmate's identity."

"I understand," said Virginia.

"Although,  _you_  could go in," Tony suggested to her. "There's nothing here stopping you."

Virginia pressed her lips together and faced away from the Directory. "Except you haven't really completely convinced me of my good fortune yet."

"Well, Miss Potts, I'm going to have to rectify that immediately."

**Week 5**

It was through pure determination alone that Tony's hands hadn't fallen off from all the cranking he did in his sightseeing in town.

The outing had left him physically tired and Doctor Banner ordered him confined indoors.

"I thought you'd simply take a turn at the town garden, not visit every nook and cranny!" bemoaned the doctor.

Tony didn't like it but he supposed it was better than being confined to his dreary room. Besides, being stuck indoors meant he finally had the time to complete the second letter to Pepper.

He took out his unfinished draft and reread it.

_Dearest,_

_It has been brought to my attention that not everyone is partial to meeting their soulmate. Some may see the event as a gift from the gods, while others may see it as a curse that takes them away from their home and family, and steals their freedom._

_Do you feel the same way? If so, know that I would never constrict you to my side nor dictate your every move. I would never see hurt consciously done upon you and I pray that you tell me should you feel thus attacked._

_If it pains you to move away from your family, let them come and live with us. If you have employment you do not wish to abandon, then by all means continue it. I would not have you change yourself and be unhappy for my sake. I would have you as you are, even if I do not yet know your character or your family._

Miss Potts heavily influenced the contents of the letter. In order to write it, Tony had imagined what it would be like to have a woman like the beautifully furious and passionately opinionated Miss Virginia Potts. He thought of her worries and her hesitations. How would they be eased?

He thought of his hostess, whose dissatisfaction lay with the fact that she knew nothing about her soulmate. Might Tony talk about himself and his land in this letter? Would that improve matters?

He picked up his pencil and wrote again.

_I ask that you let yourself be open to the thought of being the Lady of Iron Hill, for the land and its master have been without a mistress for too long. I would see a woman's touch restore them both to life._

_Let me assuage whatever doubts and fears you may have by telling you of my home in the purpose that it and its master may not feel so daunting or so strange and faraway._ __  
  
Tony proceeded to write of his home, detailing his mother's portrait in the gallery which is his favorite spot in the rather lonely place. He wrote of his trustworthy and loyal valet Edwin Jarvis who has been with him since infancy and who used the Cook's delicious tarts to coax Tony out of his workshop.

He wrote of his mother's rose garden and his father's unfinished carriage project.

He finally presented it for Virginia to read that night and instead of picturing Iron Hill, the hostess saw her friend in a new light.

A tiny thought flittered through her mind and she wondered what it would be like to be mistress of such a beautiful place, to have a kind and understanding man as Tony for a soulmate.

As soon as she caught her thought, warmth creeped up her face. She must be so desperate to run away from her soulmate that she's turning to another man to live out a fantasy.

Tony raised a brow at her blush.

"It's awful, isn't it?" He cringed. "It's improper and inappropriate. I knew I shouldn't have written the master bedroom in detail."

"No, not at all." Virginia shook her head, willing the warmth in her cheeks to disappear. Tony stopped his rambles and looked at her.

"It's… perfect," said Virginia, avoiding looking at her houseguest straight in the eyes. "If I were Pepper, I would appreciate the letter very much and would think myself rather lucky for having you as a soulmate."

"Really?" asked Tony, eyes lighting up. "If you were her, would it make you feel better about any… concerns in regards to meeting your soulmate?"

"If my soulmate is anything like you—understanding, sympathetic, considerate, and kind—then yes! I would meet him in an instant," claimed Virginia, snapping her fingers for emphasis.

Tony grinned, pleased with himself as well as with her answer. He put the letter away and then faced Miss Potts.

"Miss Potts, may I ask you to assist me with one more matter?"

…

"Stop talking," commanded Virginia, frowning at her canvas. "I can't get your lips right."

Across from her in the sun room, Tony shifted in his seat before freezing. He had asked her to paint a portrait of him to give to Pepper and she had obliged.

Virginia had regretted saying yes the moment Tony proved himself unable to shut his mouth or stay immobile.

"Do you ever think about him?" the Lord of Iron Hill asked, "Your soulmate?"

"You know my opinion about it," replied Virginia in a flat tone, her eyes focused entirely on her work.

"Well, talking about him  _might_  help you get used to the idea of him."

Virginia's hand hovered over the sketch of Tony's incomplete lips. Her head poked out from behind the canvas to give him a look.

"This is one of your schemes to get me to fall in love with the soulmate I've never met," she stated, narrowing her eyes accusingly at Tony who didn't even have the gall to look guilty.

"Why don't we start with how you want him to be in terms of character," Tony suggested. He began to list off certain qualities. "Do you want him to be handsome, intelligent—?"

Virginia disappeared behind her canvas again and Tony only heard her voice go, "I'd like for him to stop existing for starters."

"That's incredibly harsh. Come on, Miss Potts! You must have dreamed about him once upon a time. As a little girl, perhaps?"

Virginia sighed, putting her pencil down. She moved her chair to the side to face Tony without the canvas blocking her way. "Fine. I hope that he is an amiable man."

Tony wrinkled his nose. "Amiable?" He snorted. "That's not a fun person by any means. Amiable means boring."

Virginia glared at him, lips pressed together.

"Right," nodded Tony. "He's your soulmate, not mine. Go on." He waved at her to continue.

Virginia licked her lips. She may not have fantasized about her soulmate when she was a little girl as Tony would like to imagine, but she did spend a lot of time worrying about what he would be like and hoping he would  _at least_ be someone she can live with.

"I'd like to think that he's amiable, just, and kind, as well as humorous. So that even if I may not come to love him, I may come to respect him in time." Tony didn't say anything to that and so Virginia continued. "It would be lovely if he were understanding, sympathetic, and open to my feelings and my opinions. Someone who is the  _exact_  opposite of Justin Hammer."

Tony chuckled.

"His physical appearance is unimportant but I would find no cause to repine if he were pleasing in both character and mien." Virginia bit her lips, her thoughts going to the respectable men she knew in her life. Doctor Banner was one of them, her father another.

She looked up and caught Tony's eyes. For a fleeting moment, she allowed herself to imagine what life would be like with him as a soulmate.

She found that it would not be  _entirely_  disagreeable. On the contrary, her life would go  _very_  interesting with such a man beside her.

Then reality took hold and Virginia shook the thought away, averting her gaze down to her lap. "That's all really. I don't want to… delve any deeper into it lest I get my hopes up."

She moved her chair back in place in front of her, hiding behind her canvas. She picked up her pencil and resumed her work.

She heard Tony hum and then ask, "Who do you think he is?"

"Who?"

"The lucky man! Or unlucky man, whichever beliefs you hold, who has you for a soulmate."

Virginia didn't reply. It was futile and a waste of time trying to guess at her soulmate's identity.

Her silence didn't deter Tony from asking questions.

"You know, I'm curious. How long have you kept your soulmate waiting for you? Years, I bet."

Virginia chuckled. She wondered if Tony talked to himself even when he was alone. She poked her head out from behind the canvas and said, "What  _will_  take me years is this portrait, Lord Stark. You  _must_  stop talking or I'll be obliged to draw your lips open."

Tony pouted but kept silent.

Virginia suppressed a victorious smile before disappearing behind the canvas again. Lips normally came very easy for her, but Tony's were rather complicated. She couldn't quite capture the character of his mouth. There were times when it was teasing, other times when it was playful, and yet moments when it was grim. There's also the fact that—

"Well, let's give him a name."

Virginia shut her eyes and sighed. She put her pencil down and moved her chair to the side for a second time.

She folded her arms and glared at Tony.

"Giving him a name assumes I'm going to want to meet him which I don't."

"Humor me." A corner of his lips was turned upwards, teasing.

"Are you going to keep your mouth shut if I answer your question?"

"Absolutely! You have my word." The smirk on his mouth was self-gratifying.

She bit back an icy remark about not wanting any other word from him. "Fine." She thought of her soulmark and how it looked quite like the burn mark a flatiron made when left on clothes for a long time.

A name came to mind. A witty one at that.

She wore her own teasing grin and said, "Iron Man."

"Iron Man?" repeated Tony, eyebrows furrowed. He scoffed. "What is he, some wrestler who entertains crowds at the circus?"

Virginia rolled her eyes, good-naturedly. "Like Pepper's any better? It's a spice!"

"An  _expensive_  spice which is quite apt because I've got expensive taste." He pressed his lips into a proud smirk, quite pleased with his retort.

"What  _will_ be expensive is this portrait if you don't stop talking, Antony," Virginia bit back, adopting the tone of authority her parents used on her as a child but not quite succeeding as her grin betrayed her.

Tony was grinning as well but straightened himself and said, "Yes, ma'am." His lips quirked upwards again in barely contained mirth and enjoyment.

Virginia pulled her eyes away and tried to focus on her work, telling herself not to think about Tony's lips any more than what was necessary.


	6. Chapter 6

**Week 6**

Tony and Miss Potts were sitting in the library having a debate on Soulsery when Hogan appeared, a card in his hand.

"A visitor to see Lord Stark," he announced.

Tony and Virginia exchanged curious looks, neither of them having expected a visitor to come and call on Tony. In fact, nobody aside from Tony's own valet knew he was currently convalescing in the Potts residence.

"Sir James Rhodes, sir," continued Happy.

A smile spread on Tony's face at the name of his dear friend.

"Send him in," Tony ordered.

He sat straighter in his chair in excitement, only for his joy to morph into a wide-eyed expression of panic a moment later.

He had completely forgotten about Rhodes! The man must have been worried, not having had word from Tony in weeks!

Sensing his apprehension, Virginia asked, "What's wrong?"

Before Tony could answer, the man named Rhodes walked in with a pinched and harassed look about him. He barely gave Miss Potts a glance but rather approached Tony, wagging his finger at him.

"Weeks, you were gone!" Rhodes exclaimed vehemently, his fists curled in controlled anger.

"I know!" Tony replied calmly, feeling guilt creep over his shoulders. He rolled his chair away from Virginia and closer to his friend.

Rhodes stared at Tony's wheeled chair in incredulity.

Virginia suspected the man wanted to ask about the invention but anger won over curiosity because he continued, "Not a single word from you!"

"I can explain." Tony motioned to his current state but Rhodes was having none of it. He marched closer and loomed down over Tony in anger.

"Not one letter! You missed my wedding! I had to get Jeremiah to stand up with me!"

"I—what?" Tony gaped at him. "You got married? Without me?"

Rhodes frown melted into a smile at the mention of his married state.

"Yes," he chuckled. "To an Elizabeth Dower." He pressed his lips together. "You would have known that if you bothered to write to me!" He poked a finger at Tony's chest, his fury returning albeit in a smaller dose. "When I sent you the invitation to the wedding and you didn't write back, I thought nothing to it. It's not unusual that you neglected to send a reply. Perhaps you were occupied, perhaps you were in one of your states of creation. But when you failed to show at the wedding  _and_ later at the wedding feast, I went over to see you, to give you a piece of my mind. And what did your footman tell me?"

Tony opened his mouth to hazard a guess but Rhodes continued, "That you had gone galloping in the night, got attacked by bandits, and lost your legs!"

"Clearly he misheard," said Tony. "As you can see, I still have them." He caught Virginia's eyes and winked.

Virginia rolled her eyes at him.

"And that your condition was so severe, you were melancholy, and didn't want to receive callers!"

"A blatant falsehood. I've received you, haven't I?"

Rhodes exhaled a series of expletives at his friend's indifference.

Tony chuckled, "Oh, I miss you too, Rhodey." The moniker seemed to calm his friend down a bit. "But I'm afraid we shall have to refrain from curses in this household or at least whilst in the presence of my hostess. I present to you Miss Virginia Potts." He gestured to Virginia.

Rhodes took notice of Miss Potts' presence for the first time and turned a shade of red that Virginia found quite amusing.

"This lovely lady saved my life," continued Tony. "Found me bleeding to death and carried me to her father's house. She hasn't left me ever since. She's quite devoted to me. Obsessively devoted," teased Tony.

" _That_  is a complete exaggeration," said Virginia. "Our footman carried him home and I've given him freedom to entertain himself. A choice I now regret in hindsight."

Recovered from his embarrassment, Rhodey bowed, "My apologies that you had to witness my outburst, ma'am."

"No, I completely understand. I know firsthand how…  _handful_ he can be." Virginia rose, curtsied, and extended her hand for Rhodes to kiss. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm delighted to know that Lord Stark has such a faithful and passionate friend to come to his aid, whether that aid be unwanted or requested."

" _Tony_ , please, Miss Potts," Tony corrected with a groan. "There's nobody here to mind formalities."

Rhodes raised his brow at that causing Tony to smirk.

"Aside from Rhodes, that is," the inventor added. "And since I make it my mission in life to annoy him,  _he_  doesn't count."

Virginia turned to Rhodes to study his reaction but the man simply chuckled and shook his head in good humor. He clapped Tony on the back and gave him a much needed hug.

"It's a relief to see you in such good spirits, Tony," he whispered in a private show of emotion before pulling away and patting Tony's legs. "How's the recovery coming along?"

"I think I might attempt walking next week," declared Tony with a grin.

"Perfect. Because I'd like you to meet my wife as soon as possible." Rhodes turned his eye to the wheeled contraption, finally giving it his full attention. "Is this another invention of yours? It's quite well-done."

"Why don't you take a seat, Sir Rhodes?" said Virginia. "I imagine you've suffered through quite a lot of distress on the way here, not knowing what state you'll find his lordship—er, I mean, Tony." She offered him a chair and rang for refreshments.

Nancy appeared to receive the order, left, and came back a moment later with biscuits and tea.

"I offer you my felicitations, Sir," said Virginia, pouring Rhodes his drink. "I couldn't help but hear earlier that you married."

"Yes. I did. Thank you, Miss Potts. The completed state suits me, I think," said Rhodes proudly.

"Tell me, is it true what they say?" asked Virginia, leaning closer to Rhodes and adopting a conspiratorial tone while teasingly eyeing Tony. "That there's nothing quite like it? Tony has me reading books and debating about its benefits. I'm of the opinion I can live well enough without it."

"Until your whole being shakes with pain at its uncompleted state, sure, why not," stated Tony before Rhodes could give his answer.

Virginia turned to Tony. "Well, if it's quite like the pain of receiving my mark, I think I can learn to live with it."

Rhodes tried a second time to give his answer but Tony leaned forward with sudden interest and asked, "Your mark appeared painfully?"

Virginia nodded, swallowing her tea. "A searing pain. It hurt to touch." She turned to Rhodes. "Was yours like that?"

He shook his head. "Mine wasn't. But am I right to assume yours was, Tony?"

"I was asleep. The pain woke me up," Tony revealed, looking pensive as he stared at Virginia. He hummed and then asked, "May I see it? Your mark."

Virginia was taken aback just as much as Rhodes was who choked on his drink. Although seeing the mark of another person was not entirely improper—indeed, some marks were visible in areas beyond clothing's reach—it was also considered rude to ask to see it if it was concealed.

"No!"

"Why not?"

Virginia didn't answer.

"It's in an unspeakable place isn't it? Your buttocks? Your stomach?"

The image of Tony seeing the mark on her  _chest_ and maybe even  _touching_ it made Virginia blush furiously. "Oh, do shut up," Virginia muttered. "I don't know how you deal with him, Sir Rhodes. I pity his soulmate already."

"I guarantee you'll learn to love me," Tony said smugly, settling back in his chair, his playful gaze never leaving Virginia's even as he said, "Rhodes has."

"I highly doubt that," Virginia countered, matching his countenance.

"Well, my charm takes some getting used to."

Rhodes stared at the both of them, taking particular interest in the look on his friend's face. It seemed to him that the two would very well fail to notice if he left them alone to their sparring.

He barked a laugh to break the silence. "It does. It grows on you. And as for your inquiry on Completion, let me say that it's comparable to being reborn."

Happy appeared at that moment, announcing that Nicholson had arrived with their lawyer and wanted to speak with Miss Potts.

"That'll be about your contract, Tony." Virginia said in explanation. She rose to her feet, made her excuses, and promised to return as soon as possible before leaving.

With the two friends left alone, Rhodey eyed Tony and said, "Miss Potts is quite a lady."

A small smile played on Tony's face and it didn't go unnoticed by his friend.

"Yes. There's ice in her veins. Have you noticed it? Her wit and words delight and vex me. They've been my dearest companions these past weeks. Did you know she runs her father's business? She's got a head for numbers and no swindler can get past her, let me tell you that."

"And what are your plans for her?"

Tony frowned. "My  _plans_?" The word tasted foul in his mouth. The thought of anybody, himself included, making  _plans,_ attempting to control Miss Potts' life was unimaginable. "I have no  _plans._ She is an independent lady, Rhodes, and fully capable of  _planning_  for herself."

"You know what I mean, Tony. If it were any other woman, I would let you have your fun. But she is a gentleman's daughter  _and_  she is marked. What you're doing—"

"What I'm  _doing_?" Tony asked, eyebrows flying upwards. "You mean, conversing with a friend? Having a friendship? I didn't realize I was committing a crime."

"Friend? What I witnessed was more than friendship."

"Well, she saved my life. I think we've gone past friendship."

"You flirted and—"

Tony scoffed. "I flirt with everybody, Rhodes. You know that better than anyone."

Rhodes pointed a finger at him. "No, no. This is different and you know it. If it was only flirting or gratitude, your eyes wouldn't linger so long, your mind wouldn't be as stimulated. Blast, if it were only that, you would have left this place to recover in Iron Hill the moment you could get out of bed and into that chair, but you didn't."

"I stayed because the doctor—"

"The doctor treating you could have been sent to Iron Hill at your expense but instead of doing all that, you stayed and you played house with her. You like her, perhaps love her, and I don't think you're even aware of it."

Tony stared at Rhodes, his jaw slightly slack. Then he laughed dismissively. "Don't get your undergarments in a twist, mother!"

"Tony," Rhodes said grimly. "This matter… it's drifting dangerously close to what some would consider heresy."

Tony shook his head in disagreement. He schooled his features to appear serious. "Listen to me. There's no danger of my blaspheming the gods or of me running off with Miss Potts in my arms. I have waited a long time for my soulmate, Rhodey. You think I'm going to blow it all to the wind, even if it is for someone as enigmatic as Miss Potts?"

Rhodes studied his friend. Perhaps he was seeing things where there were none. Perhaps Miss Potts was a distraction, a month-long fancy. He definitely wished it was so. "Alright. Glad that's settled then."

"Rhodes," sighed Tony. "Always thinking of fighting battles for me. Don't fret, old man. I'm going to prove it to you. I've written letters. Letters that I would like my soulmate to receive. I ask that you deliver them to the Directory." He popped a biscuit in his mouth. "You're married, you've completed. They will open its doors for you."

"So will they if you deliver them yourself."

"Ah. But I… it isn't time for me to go there yet."

"And what's in the letters?" Rhodes raised a brow.

"Promises. Vows. My fidelity." Tony looked at his friend. "If you don't trust me, Rhodes, the least you can do is trust my fidelity.

"Very well. Where are they?"

"I'll have Hogan retrieve them."

Rhodes gave a curt nod. His eyes roamed the library, darting to and from paintings and busts. One in particular caught his eye and he asked Tony, "Is that you?"

A canvas sat upon an easel tucked between an armchair and a bookshelf. It was a painting of Tony. He was seated on a chair, his eyes alight with a knowing look and his nose subtly crinkled in delight. But it was unfinished.

Rhodes brought a hand over his mouth to suppress a laugh. "Where's your mouth gone?"

Instead of a pair of lips below the nose, there was only blank space.

"Ah," said Tony, not finding the matter as humorous as Rhodes did. "The lovely Miss Potts has seen fit not to bless me with one. It's her way of punishing me."

Rhodes laughed again.

"It's not funny! Let's see how you long  _you_ can last sitting for a portrait."

The rest of the day passed agreeably between friends. Rhodes narrated his nuptials at Tony's request and when the time came to leave, he asked that his thanks be conveyed to their hostess.

The soldier left with two letters in his possession, his heart glad and his steps light.

Tony remained in the library, waiting for Miss Potts to return.

As he sat in his chair staring at the empty one opposite him, his thoughts turned to what Rhodes said to him earlier in the day.

Tony had laughed at his friend's declarations, had waved it away like it was all a bit of nonsense. But was it really?

Now that Tony thought about it, he didn't know why he stayed with the Potts' when he could have left. He could have finished his convalescence at home and yet here he was.

He had also refused Jarvis' request to attend to him and had bid him stay at Iron Hill. Was it because he subconsciously wanted Miss Potts to nurse him back to health? Did he insist on giving her Soulsery lessons only to disguise the fact that he wanted to spent time in her company?

Tony always knew he was attracted to Miss Virginia Potts. She was fiery and beautiful and bewitching. But he wasn't in love with her, surely?

He thought back to the previous weeks, the days they spent together, their debates and arguments.

Tony tried to help her be more open to the idea of her soulmate.

He sought her opinions when it came to dealing with the female sex.

He had come to her first when he was permitted to go outdoors.

He offered Potts Wares a business contract.

He deliberately riled her up in ways he knew would peeve her.

He defended her when Rhodes insinuated she had no self-governance.

He considered her opinions, her joys, and fears.

Had he ever given as much of an effort, thought, care, and consideration towards another woman as he had with Miss Potts? Had he ever respected another woman more than he respected her?

" _You stayed and you played house with her. You like her, perhaps love her, and I don't think you're even aware of it."_

"Oh, Odin's balls," Tony muttered, closing his eyes. Rhodes was right. The man was only with them for an hour, but he saw right through the teasing glances and witty exchanges.

Tony shook his head.

He has to put a stop to this, he thought.

He couldn't let this continue. Nothing would come of it. He could not do this to Miss Potts. He could not do this to Pepper either.

"Has he left?"

Tony jumped in surprise, hands flying to his chest.

Virginia stood by the doorway and giggled. "Shocked you speechless. Didn't know that was possible.

Her laugh was music to Tony's ears. Had it always been that melodious?

He shook his head again to regain his bearings. "You're back later than expected."

"Yes," she strode in the room and sat opposite him. "Your lawyer insisted I sign the contract without reading any of the fine print." She gave him a pointed look.

"Let me guess. You read every page. I should have known it wouldn't work." He smiled sheepishly. "You can't blame me for trying."

"Tony, you tried to sneak in a clause that allows Potts Wares to receive gemstones from Iron Hill for  _free_  every winter." It was ridiculous to Pepper that a man be so reckless and free with his riches. That was no way to keep a business afloat. He should know better.

Tony shrugged. "Consider it a winter gift."

" _Every_ winter, Tony? You're already giving us a figure that is well below the market price. I can't take your stones and neither would my father.

Tony raised his hands in defeat. "Alright. It was a bit much. I agree."

Virginia bit her lip. "Do you often give your things away to people so freely?"

"Only to people I particularly like," Tony replied without thinking.

His eyes widened as soon as he realized it and he caught Virginia's blush. It was the first time he ever spoke his feelings about her out loud.

"We do like each other, don't we, Miss Potts?" Tony asked casually. "We enjoy each other's company. We're  _friends_."

Virginia nodded, ignoring the pang in her chest at the use of the word. "We are. Despite your peculiarities, I don't dislike spending time with you." Truly, she's looked forward to their daily debates and discussions—even if it meant suffering through his improper teasing and jests.

Tony started it all in an attempt to convince Virginia of her blessed lot in life as a marked woman, to help her be more welcoming to her soulmate. But Virginia didn't have the heart to tell him she may never come to enjoy her soulmate's companionship as much as she's enjoyed his.

Feeling a little brave, she reached out over the table and clasped her hand over Tony's, giving it a small squeeze.

Tony's heart thundered loudly in his ears.

"I consider you a very dear friend," she continued. "And in the name of friendship, I refuse to accept your charity."

"Very good."

Virginia pulled her hand away and stood. "Shall we to supper?"

"We shall."

Virginia led the way with the Tony rolling behind her.

"What do you say to having Sir Rhodes over for dinner next week?" asked Miss Potts. "With his wife too. Papa would like to meet him."

"That would be a lovely idea."


	7. Chapter 7

**Week 7**

A bead of sweat trickled down Tony's temple. His jaw was hardened in concentration as he gripped Doctor Banner's two hands and attempted to take a step forward.

They've been at it for three days now. The first day, Tony had prevailed in standing on his own two feet with support.

On the second, he managed two painful steps before collapsing in the doctor's arms.

Tony, breathing heavily, had playfully accused Doctor Banner of trying to compromise his virtue. "If you wanted me in your arms, Banner, all you had to do was court me."

And now, here they were again, trying to get Tony's legs strong and moving once more.

"One," counted Doctor Banner, keeping a close eye on his patient's legs.

Tony could feel his legs pulsing with pain, his upper body pushing and bearing down on his lower limbs.

He grit his teeth and bore the discomfort as he shakily took another step.

"Two," said Doctor Banner. "Good, good. Not too much weight there, Tony."

Tony clamped down on a whimper as he took a third step.

"Three."

Tony tasted blood as his teeth broke skin on his lower lip from biting down too hard.

"I think that's enough for today," said a frowning Miss Potts from her spot in the corner of the room. Mr. Potts stood beside her, hands clasped together. He too looked uncomfortable at seeing his guest in pain.

"No. Five steps," insisted Tony, growling. He was a revolutionary. He was ahead of his peers, at the forefront in his field. He'll be damned if he wasn't going to take five steps today, ten tomorrow, and walking by the end of the week.

Doctor Banner said nothing. He knew his patient's penchant for pushing his recovery beyond what was normal.

Lord Stark's strong will and determination had worked in his favor so far, having begun standing a week earlier than expected.

Tony took a fourth step and finally a fifth one, his breaths coming in short gasps.

Doctor Banner quickly deposited him in a chair while Virginia poured him a glass of water. She handed it to him but Tony's hands shook, water spilling over the rim of the glass.

"Let me," said Miss Potts, encasing her warm hands around his clammy ones to steady it.

She brought the glass to his lips and while he drank, Tony took the moment to look at her, relish at her touch, at their closeness.

Ever since Rhodes' warnings, he couldn't stop thinking about Miss Potts even if he wanted to. And he certainly did not think of her as a friend, even if he told himself that that was all she was.

The irony was not lost to him. Rhodes had told him to stop falling in love with her, but that had the unintentional effect of making him aware of his feelings for her. Quite like how one cannot help but think of an elephant if he was told not to think of an elephant.

Miss Potts caught his gaze and there was a becoming blush on her cheeks. She did not look away and instead smiled encouragingly.

Tony pulled away with a thank you.

"At the rate you're going, Tony, you're either going to work your legs to a second break or be the first of my patients to recover at only 7 weeks," said Doctor Banner, looking at him in awe.

Tony chuckled. "Let's aim for the latter, Banner. There's to be a small gathering in a few days and I want to be able to charm the ladies present with my dancing."

Tony grinned at Virginia who dropped her gaze to the ground.

"We can always move the gathering to another day, sir," assured Mr. Potts. "Sir Rhodes would not begrudge you that nor would his wife or my daughter if you could not dance."

"Please, Lord Stark. Have care," added Miss Potts. "Pepper will want her soulmate whole and hale."

Tony felt a stab of guilt at the mention of his soulmate. He barely thought of her now.

"Yes," he nodded. "The sooner I walk, the sooner I'll see her." His words felt false even if he wanted it to be true. "And dance with her on our wedding," he added in an attempt to make up for his half-hearted words.

"Well," Doctor Banner said loudly as he stood. "If you take at least five steps during the morning, day, and night I don't see why you can't enjoy a dance with your soulmate. A slow one, mind. "

A smile spread on Tony's mouth. "That's the spirit, Banner."

The following day, Virginia had just walked through the front door, past the drawing room, and by the library when a thud, followed by a groan halted her in her steps.

Knowing only one possible source of the sound and one likely situation, Virginia hurriedly pushed open the library doors and was unsurprised to find  _the_  Lord Antony Stark comically sprawled on the floor.

Tony looked at her with an embarrassed glare. "Don't say it," he instructed. "Whatever it is you wanted to say, don't."

Virginia pressed her lips together to suppress an amused smile as well as a playful remark.

She folded her arms and shook her head at him. "I was going to ask if you wanted my assistance… but I suppose I would only be refused."

Tony looked abashed and ducked his head, softly muttering his apology.

Virginia took pity on him and walked over, helping him up. She hooked his arm around her shoulder to keep him steady, ignoring the quick moment when his breath touched the crook of her neck.

She started for the closest chair but Tony stopped her.

Virginia frowned at him, craning her neck away so as not to be too near to his face. "You must be mad to think of trying again after what just transpired?"

"I am." Tony withdrew his arm from her shoulder, his hand sliding from one shoulder to the next, and down her arm to catch the hand connected to it. He offered her another hand, and in his eyes was an invitation Virginia did not have the heart to refuse.

She rolled her eyes—an act directed more at her apparent weakness than at Tony's offer—before taking the proffered hand.

Usually, it was Happy who assisted Tony during his daily exercises. Virginia had no idea what Tony was doing trying to walk by himself, but given his eccentricity and tendency to act before thinking, she could hazard a guess.

"I received the revised contract," said Tony as they slowly made their way around the room. "You added in a clause of your own." He raised a brow at her. "You're not the only one who reads every page of a contract, Miss Potts."

Virginia lifted her chin up. "I wasn't trying to hide anything from you."

He took another step.

"I didn't say you were. Your… terms were very fair."

"Well, it was the least I could do considering your generosity to Potts Wares." Virginia shrugged, trying to convince herself that sending the Lord of Iron Hill a set of custom-made wares every year was more an act of gratitude than a way to maintain a relationship with him.

"I will look forward to your seeing your designs then."

They took another step.

Virginia could already imagine the look on Tony's face once he sees the designs she's planned for him. His eyes would be brimming with innocent delight, his lips curling in satisfaction.

She wondered if he would use the wares or leave them as an ornamental piece… Come to think of it, would Pepper?

The image in her head of a fascinated and delighted Tony gave way to that of Pepper using Virginia's wares to take her morning tea, to entertain callers, to pour Tony's drink, to— Virginia shook her head, willing the images to disappear.

She looked at Tony as they took a turn. "I hope Pepper will love them."

Tony nibbled on his lower lip, contemplating a thought. Then, he stopped walking, looked at Virginia and said, "To tell you the truth, I'm rather… anxious."

Virginia gave Tony's hands a tight grip. "You'll walk again. Have faith!"

"No, not about that. About Pepper."

Virginia's eyebrows knit together.

"What if… what if she's not what I imagined?" continued Tony, fighting the urge to lower his chin in embarrassment at confessing his doubts when he had previously proclaimed himself confident in this matter of Soulsery.

But if there was one person who would understand…

"I… I know nothing about her. What if she's empty-headed, talks only of the weather, is obsessed with lace and ribbons, or repeats opinions she's heard but never has any of her own?" Tony let go of Virginia's hands to gesture his frustration, forgetting that he can't quite stand on his own yet. Virginia quickly grabbed him by his arms to keep him steady.

"Prior to meeting you, that sort of thing wouldn't be a quandary to me. Her looks and features would have been what mattered, but you've brought a new perspective, Miss Potts. Now, I don't think it'll do to have a Mistress of Iron Hill who knows not how to calculate numbers, see through swindlers, or manage my trade  _with_ me."

 _I don't know what to do if she's not you,_ Tony added silently.

Virginia let out a sigh as Tony continued to look at her as if she provided all the answers he needed to solve his problem.

Tony sighed. "Come on. You  _must_ know how to deal with this. These are not unlike  _your_ fears about your soulmate. Surely you must have a remedy to this… dilemma." He shut his eyes and shook his head before opening them again. "How do you go on knowing nothing, only uncertainty?"

Virginia finally gave Tony a sympathetic smile. She nodded her head towards a nearby chair and he assented.

Once both seated, she clasped her hands together and placed them over her lap. What a turn of events, she couldn't help but think. He, who had been so sure about his soulmate, was now doubting her.

"Well?" piped Tony, ever impatient.

Virginia chuckled. " _Well,_ I keep telling myself the same thing you've told me during one of our lessons."

"Which is what?"

"That by definition of being  _half_  of my soul, my soulmate  _shouldn't_ be someone incompatible,  _shouldn't_ be someone I can't live with,  _shouldn't_  be someone I can't love."

It's something Virginia's drilled into her head ever since she started imagining her soulmate with Tony's eyes and mouth.

Tony seemed to think about that, nodding his head. After a while, he said, "And here I thought all this time you didn't believe, Miss Potts."

"I don't." Virginia smiled sadly. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to believe."

Tony hummed, looking at Miss Potts for a moment longer. He wanted to ask her if she ever thought of wanting a  _particular_ person to be her soulmate, if the thought ever crossed her mind. That way, his own yearning thoughts wouldn't have as strong a forbidden taste to them.

But he saw the hardness in her eyes, the firmness in her jaw. She wanted to believe. It wouldn't do for him to sow the seeds of doubt, not when he promised her he'd change her mind about Soulsery weeks before.

So, he offered her his hand, pushing the illicit thoughts away. "Shall we?"

Virginia looked at his outstretched palm. Telling herself to enjoy it while it lasted, she took his hand.

…

"I can't believe my eyes!"

Tony grinned smugly, releasing his hold on his cane to stretch his arm to the side, allowing the newly arrived Sir and Lady Rhodes to take a good look at him.

Standing beside Tony in the foyer and welcoming their dinner guests were Miss Potts and Mr. Potts who looked equally as proud and impressed as Sir Rhodes.

Rhodes shook hands with his host and hostess and introduced his wife to them, before taking a good look at his friend.

Tony was finally out of the damn chair and back on his feet. There was a slight setback, of course—he was limping. But one can't have everything.

"You did it! I can't believe you did it!" cried Rhodes, watching in amazement as his friend limped a few steps closer to him. "I never doubted you." He added.

Tony barked a disbelieving laugh.

Rhodes grasped Tony's hand, shook it and then hugged him.

He pulled back a fraction to say, "You really had to show it up tonight, you bastard. Can't let me take all the attention, can you?" But his eyes were crinkled with happiness and Tony had learned not to take offense at everything Rhodey said a long time ago.

There was an audible clearing of throat and the two friends pulled apart.

Rhodes turned to his wife, putting a hand on her lower back. "Tony, let me introduce you to my wife, the Lady Elizabeth Rhodes nee Dower."

Lady Rhodes curtsied before Tony took her hand.

"Lord Antony Stark, handsome, debonair inventor. A pleasure to meet you." Rhodes rolled his eyes good-naturedly while Tony kissed the back of Lady Rhodes' hand.

Lady Rhodes, who had no doubt been apprised of Lord Stark's character, simply giggled and shared a knowing smile with her husband.

"A pleasure indeed, sir. James has told me a lot about you. I'm glad to see you have recovered."

Tony shook his head. "It was all my physician's doing, Lady Rhodes. Doctor Banner is a miracle worker. He joins us for dinner tonight. He's in the drawing room at present. Shall we?"

Tony offered Lady Rhodes his arm, while Rhodes offered his to Miss Potts. Mr. Potts followed the couples to the drawing room.

Introductions and pleasantries were made to Doctor Banner before a footman came and announced dinner.

Dinner was a lively affair thanks to Miss Potts' seating arrangements. She had placed her father at the head of the table with Doctor Banner sitting next to him. Rhodes and Tony occupied the two chairs beside the physician while Lady Rhodes and Pepper sat across from them.

The Rhodes' wedding was the main topic during dinner along with the revelation that Lady Rhodes was one of  _the_ Dower Sisters, well-known musical artists in the West.

Mr. Potts had also enjoyed conversing with Sir Rhodes, asking him all about the war effort and when he was expected to be called back in. He had friends in the military and would like to introduce Rhodes to them.

By the time dessert was finished, Mr. Potts happily proclaimed that he hadn't had an entertaining evening in so long and that they should make such dinners a monthly occasion.

Pepper smiled wistfully at the comment.

Foregoing a separation of the sexes, everybody gathered once more in the drawing room where Virginia was pressed by her father to entertain them with the pianoforte.

Virginia consented but warned them, "I play very poorly."

Tony sat beside Doctor Banner, listening to his hostess play. The piece she chose was a simple September composition, one that the late Mrs. Stark also used to play to Tony when he was younger.

True to her proclamation, Miss Potts wasn't very skilled at the instrument and had stumbled over a few rather challenging keys. But she smiled and laughed at herself through it all and once it was over, they all applauded her for her effort.

Virginia bowed, blushing.

Mr. Potts then tasked Lady Rhodes to play.

"You must have a turn, Lady Rhodes. I won't have it said that a Dower sister had come into my home and not graced its walls with her music."

"Oh, yes!" insisted Virginia and added a comment that let Lady Rhodes know that it would not embarrass Virginia to have Lady Rhodes' superior playing follow Virginia's poor one.

"Only if my husband will sing with me," countered Lady Rhodes, giving Rhodes an inviting look.

Mr. Potts clasped Rhodes on the back, nudging him to go to his wife.

And so it happened that the Lady Elizabeth Rhodes nee Dower played and sang with her new husband.

Miss Potts sitting herself in between her father and Tony, whispered, "For a soldier, Sir Rhodes has quite a very gentle and soothing voice. I can't imagine him bellowing out orders to his men."

Doctor Banner who remained standing beside them nodded in agreement.

"Rhodes has always been gentle and swift. Even in the battlefield," added Tony. "The Gods have matched them quite well."

Lady Rhodes was a proficient and skilled pianist, her fingers and voice having received instruction from the grandest of tutors and benefitted from years of practice.

They all rose to their feet in applause once the duet was finished, and tasked Lady Rhodes for another tune.

She played a lighter and slower piece this time, causing Tony to offer his hand to Miss Potts to dance.

Miss Potts turned to Doctor Banner for his approval and he simply waved them away, intent on starting a game of chess with Mr. Potts.

Having abandoned his cane, Tony was escorted to an empty space in the room by Virginia.

"Despite your statements of poor skill, I found your September rendition quite beautiful, Miss Potts," said Tony, keeping his steps slow and smooth and his hands properly within society's definition of appropriate.

Virginia scoffed disbelievingly, a knowing smile on her lips. "I thank you for your kindness, Lord Stark, but there's no need for false flattery. I know well enough how well I played, or rather how poorly."

"No, indeed, I did not mean to say that you played  _wonderfully_. No! In fact, there were certain mistakes and errors that…" Tony trailed off at once after seeing Miss Potts' raised eyebrow.

"Let me start again. The piece you chose… my mother used to play it all the time when I was a boy. And after a long time of never having heard it… I found your playing very beautiful, despite its flaws."

Virginia's eyes softened and she blushed. "Thank you. I've never devoted myself to the musical arts as much as I should have. My mother's always bemoaned the fact that I loved books and numbers far too much than doing needlework or practicing instruments. She said my masculine interests will scare my soulmate away and that I'll never be able to entertain my guests properly."

"Well, I can't speak for your soulmate, but I am a man who's happened to be your guest for over a month. And if it's any consolation," Tony leaned forward, bringing his lips close to Virginia's ears and softly said, "I'm not afraid of your masculine interests… and you have been a very gracious host."

A shiver ran down Virginia's spine and she looked at Tony, at his eyes which always seemed so warm in color, and then down to his lips which were so very inviting…

And it seemed to Virginia that Tony's face was inching closer.

A hand on Virginia's back and a sudden clearing of throat gasped Virginia out of her haze. She looked behind her and found her father, smiling sadly at her.

"May I interrupt, Lord Stark?"

Tony looked just as startled as Virginia.

He licked his lips and nodded. "Of course."

Virginia ignored the sudden feeling of emptiness as she watched Tony join Doctor Banner and ignore the look Sir Rhodes was giving him.

She turned her attention to her father. "Papa," she smiled. "I'm glad you are enjoying tonight's company. You do not allow yourself enough opportunity to be happy ever since Mama died."

Mr. Potts nodded. "Yes. It's quite difficult to be missing a part of yourself and letting yourself be happy in spite of it. But you make me so very happy and I want  _you_ to be happy."

Virginia gave her father a hug.

"And that is why I think it is time."

Virginia pulled away to give her father her full attention. Certainly he did not mean…?

Mr. Potts took Virginia by her elbow and brought her out the drawing room.

"I see the way he makes you feel," stated Mr. Potts, glancing quickly at Lord Stark's direction. "Don't think that just because I am old or not nearly as present with you, that I do not know what goes on in my house."

Virginia gulped. "Papa—"

"I allowed your relationship with Lord Stark to flourish thinking his attachment to his own Soulmate would convince you of your own blessed state. But alas, something else has been borne. I want you to be happy, but with your Lord Stark I don't see how it can be. He is marked."

"Papa, I know that," said Virginia, grasping her father's hands. "Nothing can arise between us other than friendship. Pray do not fret for my soul or my happiness. I  _will_ meet my soulmate. I  _will_  be happy. "

"Then you will not object to your going to the Directory the day after tomorrow."

Virginia opened her mouth, but no words came. She looked at her father, then back at Tony who was now trying to get Doctor Banner to dance with him.

"No," she said softly, nodding. "I will present myself to the Director."

Mr. Potts pressed a kiss to Virginia's temple. "Very good. Come, we must return to our guests."

Hand in hand, Mr. Potts and Virginia went back inside the drawing room.


	8. Chapter 8

The men had gathered for a game of cards while the women seated themselves by the window, a much deserved reprieve from musical entertainment.

Virginia noted Lady Rhodes occasionally finding amusement at what seemed to be nothing in particular, only to later realize that she was in communication with Sir Rhodes.

Virginia admitted to herself that being able to share thoughts wasn't an unpleasant consequence in Completing with her soulmate. It would certainly be quite useful in social gatherings.

She told Lady Rhodes as much and the two got to conversing about Soulsery.

"I'm to go to the Soulmark Directory day after the morrow," Virginia shared in the hopes the good lady will give some much sought after solace. Lady Rhodes had, after all, already done her share of waiting and not knowing.

"Oh, my felicitations!"

"And I'm feeling a bit… anxious."

Lady Rhodes hummed sympathetically. "I remember my own sleepless nights."

"You spoke of your nuptials over dinner, but you failed to mention the days leading up to it. Were you a complete nervous wreck as I currently am on the inside?"

Lady Rhodes nodded and inched closer to Virginia. "My sisters would tease me that I'd get a man so old and gray, his voicebox was nonexistent."

The image of Sir Rhodes croaking and limping his way into battle made Virginia laugh. "I bet Sir Rhodes went beyond your expectations."

"Well, I remember feeling absolutely nothing when I saw James' name on the Directory of Marks. There was no spark of recognition there. His surname hadn't rung any bells in my head, my family knew of no Rhodes, and so I had to wait until the Meeting to find out who he was."

"And?"

Lady Rhodes sat back, a small, contented smile on her lips as she thought back to her Meeting. "I had expected a stranger… not someone so  _familiar_."

Virginia leaned closer in interest. "You and Sir Rhodes had met before?" Would she be granted the same mercy?

"Oh, no! Our paths had never crossed until the Meeting. But I felt like I knew him, that we had been together before."

"But how—?"

"Because my soul had recognized his. Meeting James was like… it was like returning to a home I had long forgotten. It was like playing Bach and Mozart but in a different key or a different instrument. James was new and foreign but altogether familiar. And I remember feeling relieved because here is someone I wouldn't mind becoming acquainted with or reacquainted as the case may be. I wouldn't mind falling in love with him because I somehow already knew what it would be like." She smiled apologetically. "I'm not making much sense, am I?"

"No," Virginia admitted with a chuckle. How could someone you've never met, someone whose soul you've never encountered, be familiar?

"You'll see soon enough." Lady Rhodes clasped Virginia's hand. "Oh, I can't wait for you to feel what I feel, to belong with someone so completely, it's unlike anything you've ever known."

Lady Rhodes looked at her husband who glanced up from his cards to smile back at her.

Virginia watched the two of them have another silent conversation. Her eyes darted from Rhodes to Tony who sat beside him.

Her heart gave a small flutter at the joyful laughter coming from his lips, and not for the first time she wished she were Pepper.

…

Later in the night, when the guests had departed and Mr. Potts had retired to bed, it was only Virginia and Tony left downstairs.

Virginia handed Tony a candle and took another for herself before heading for the direction of the staircase.

She escorted him to his bedroom, stopping by the closed door.

Tony turned to face her. "Thank you for hosting a very successful dinner tonight, Miss Potts. I didn't know how much I've missed a social gathering since I was reunited with Rhodey."

Virginia smiled. "Thank  _you_  for giving us cause to hold one. Papa really enjoyed himself tonight."

"And you did too, I hope." Tony said, looking at her through his lashes. "Despite the slow dance."

"Yes," Virginia said softly, remembering all too perfectly their dance and the small moment between them. "Well, you must continue to get better so that we may dance a faster one next time."

Tony's eyes lit up in surprise and he grinned. "Next time?"

"Yes! Surely there will be much more dances at your wedding and I am determined to secure an invitation and meet your Pepper. I did not nurse you back to health to miss your nuptials, Lord Stark."

Tony's smile fell and he forced another one in its place. "Of course. Good night, Miss Potts."

Virginia noticed the shift in his countenance and she wondered if she had said something amiss.

"Good night, sir."

…

Tony sat himself up from the bed and tossed the sheets away. Feelings of desire for Miss Potts and guilt at betraying Pepper tore at him, making it at all impossible to sleep tonight.

He didn't miss the pointed looks Rhodes sent him after his dance with Miss Potts. But neither did he fail to see the look on Miss Potts' face when he had half a mind to kiss her.

She didn't look like she disliked what he was doing. If anything, it seemed to him that she welcomed it.

 _Stop,_ he told himself.  _You promised Rhodes. You promised Pepper!_

Resolved to reacquaint himself with his love for his soulmate and rid himself of any feelings for a certain red haired woman, Tony lit a candle, pulled out a blank sheet of paper and a pencil, and tried to write a letter.

…

Virginia rose early as was her custom. She got dressed and pattered down the steps.

Particularly keen on seeing the morning's sunrise, she skipped the last step and collided with a wide-eyed looking Tony who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Tony!" Virginia had to grab the man by the shoulders to keep him from toppling down. "Are you alright?" She handed him his walking cane which had fallen when they came into contact.

Tony nodded but didn't say a word.

"My apologies. I had not expected anyone to be up at this hour." Virginia watched him, noticing the dark tinge under his eyes. "Speaking of which, why  _are_ you up so early? I hope you're sleeping well."

Tony looked at her for a few seconds and then said, "I couldn't sleep… I had to see you." He nervously shifted from each foot and stuffed his hands inside the pocket of his robes. "I have something I must share."

Virginia studied him curiously before saying, "I was on my way to the border. To see the sunset. You could come with me and Happy."

Tony nodded and motioned for her to lead the way.

They took the Potts' carriage to get to the border of Iron Hill as Tony could not yet ride nor suffer his legs to walk such a distance.

Happy Hogan remained with the carriage, acting as chaperone to the pair, watching them from a comfortable distance.

The two individuals sat down on the grass, Virginia's hands clasped on her lap. The sky was still dark, but there was a convergence of pink and purple where the earth and the sky met, a tell-tale sign that the sunrise was not long in the coming.

Tony spoke first.

"I couldn't sleep last night, so I tried to write a letter." He took out a card from his pocket and ran a thumb over it. Virginia saw it was the one she painted of the Soulmark Directory. "To Pepper." He looked at Virginia, his eyes wide and bloodshot with lack of sleep. "But no matter what I wrote, or what I thought, it kept coming back to you."

Virginia's throat suddenly felt dry. "Lord Stark—"

Tony tiredly held up a hand. "Let me read this, please."

Virginia folded her hands in her lap and nodded.

Tony turned the card over revealing his untidy scrawl, the only indication of the author's impassioned mood upon writing it. Tony's thankful he decided to write it all down. He wasn't certain he would be able to say anything at all if he hadn't.

"Miss Potts," read Tony, "you must allow me to be utterly frank and risk your possible displeasure and censure when I say that you have torn my world apart and rebuilt it in your image. You saved me, breathed life anew into me, and I cannot sleep at the thought of you not knowing."

"I am aware that I am risking hell and fury by thinking it much less speaking it out loud and giving it shape and name, but I find myself falling in love with you." Virginia breathed in sharply and Tony paused, glancing at her.

Under normal circumstances Tony would never allow himself to be this vulnerable, to voice out his feelings to anyone. He had always worn an armor of numerous masks, hidden behind words and smirks, but he hadn't slept in hours and his legs were buzzing. He simply did not care.

He continued, "How could I not after you fearlessly put me in my place with your intelligence and your courage? You call me out on my nonsense, on my selfishness, taught me what falling in love truly is. You told me before that I only wanted my soulmate because she could give me Completion. But I don't any longer. It isn't about Completion. It's about you, and your drawings, and your temper, and your passion, and I adore you!

"I hadn't always known it. I hadn't been aware that my first thought every time I wake is to converse with you, that I task myself to find new ways to peeve you just so that I may see the glint in your eye when you rise to my challenge, to construct elaborate plans to spend time with you because I enjoy your company. I am far away from home, from family, but I can hardly feel its absence because you have become my home away from home.

"Rhodes confronted me about my feelings and I had told him that I was a man of my word, that I would never betray Pepper like this. At the time I meant it, but I hadn't realized I was no longer my own man. I'm yours now.

"I am not expecting you to return my affections. One word from you will silence me on the matter. But… if you do feel as I do," Tony looked at Virginia. "I ask that you put me out my misery… because… because Virginia, I can't sleep. I want to come home."

 _Home._ It was the same thing Lady Rhodes said about Sir Rhodes the night before. The similarity was not lost to Virginia and if she let herself, she could find a home in Tony too.

She supposed she should be flattered that Tony thought of her in that way. But Virginia's always been rational, always kept a level head. If she put aside the feelings of flattery, there was only honesty left. And she felt she owed him that given how honest he was with her.

"You know sometimes I wish I were Pepper."

Whatever Tony thought she would say, it wasn't that.

"What?"

"Yes, I suppose it's proof of how desperate I am to escape my own fate that I wish I were someone else." She chuckled dryly. "It would be a lot easier if you were my soulmate and I were yours, wouldn't it? We already know each other, our faults and fears, our hopes and desires. And we certainly get along in our own way, arguments and interests included."

Virginia looked at Tony and fought the urge to avert her eyes. If she was going to admit her feelings, she couldn't do it hiding from him. "And if I'm being honest, I might even say that I find myself attracted to you as well. Whether it's love or misplaced desires for a soulmate I've never met and frankly too scared to meet, I can't say. But the thought of coming home to you every day and arguing with you and laughing with you is a very tempting one."

Tony chuckled and he can't stop the sigh of relief from escaping him, his shoulders uncoiling themselves and losing the tension. She feels the same!

"But then I keep on thinking about how it wouldn't be fair to the other parties involved should we ever choose to bind ourselves together. We would be cast out, social pariahs. Our family and friends would suffer. Our soulmates betrayed and hurt beyond repair and… I don't want to be the reason for all that pain."

Tony barely registered the fall of his smile.

"I hated the gods for making my father weak, for breaking his heart when they took my mother. How hypocritical would it be if I were to damn my soulmate to a life so torn and incomplete only to pursue my own happiness?" Virginia looked at him apologetically. "I can't give you the answer you seek, Tony. We both can't."

There it was. Her final answer.

Tony supposed he should feel a little bit more resentful and bitter towards her for rejecting him after he bared his soul. But instead, he felt only resigned acceptance. Somehow, in the back of his mind, he knew Virginia would never commit such a betrayal. Despite her lack of affection for her soulmate, she was a woman of honor.

Slowly, Tony nodded. "What a couple we make, don't we?" He shook his head and began to laugh. He wouldn't have guessed when he landed in the Potts' care that he'd end up in this situation. Back then he had only thoughts of his soulmate.

Virginia laughed with him. "Perhaps the gods brought us to meet for a reason. So that you may learn to love your soulmate and I may learn to give mine a chance."

Tony couldn't help but agree. The gods surely worked mysteriously. That had always been their won't.

"Our talk could not have come at a more opportune moment," continued Virginia, "for when I received my mark, my father and I had come to an agreement. I could take some time to prepare myself before I go to the Soulmark Directory and set a meeting. My time is up. I go tomorrow. Would you like to come with me and knock on fate's door together?"

Tony would not have it any other way, to finish this the way it started with Miss Potts by his side.

"Yes."

They looked at the horizon, the gold peeking out from the earth, the orange and yellow threatening to spill over the sky.

Tony found that it was painful to look at or perhaps it was the sting of rejection and life's cruelty that he was feeling. It hurt and still he could not find himself to look away. He was drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Virginia, almost being able to read his mind.

"It's very beautiful."

…

The following day the carriage was prepped and ready. Happy was standing by with the horses and Nancy was bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement, elated for her mistress.

Tony was already seated inside the carriage, waiting only on Miss Potts who was having last minute words with Mr. Potts.

Mr. Potts cupped his daughter's cheek and gave Virginia a soft kiss on her forehead. "I remember feeling just as lost before I met your mother. All will be well, my Ginny. You'll find your way home."

Virginia bit her lower lip, determined not be melancholy for her father's sake. Anyway, it's not like she was going to meet her soulmate already. She was only going to meet the Director, find out her soulmate's identity, and finally set a Meeting.

"I'll see you later, Papa."

She climbed up the carriage and was silent all the way. When Tony comfortingly held her hand, she pretended not to notice.

The Soulmark Directory was as grand and imposing to look at indoors as it was quaint and simple on the outside. Only those blessed with marks were allowed to glimpse the splendor hidden within the four walls and what walls they were.

The walls were painted gold where the faces of the gods stared back at you. Odin stood with his scepter and one all-seeing eye. Thor and Loki were on either side of him, holding each half of the soul stone.

Gemstones quite unlike anything Tony's ever seen were embedded on the floor, providing the task of impersonating Infinity Stones.

Tony was still trying to comprehend the gems when a man appeared.

The Caretaker of the Directory was a kind-looking, round-faced man with neat, thinning hair who went by the name of Philip Coulson.

He led Tony and Virginia to the sitting room with tea and cookies before excusing himself to fetch the Director of Souls.

Tony noted Virginia clutching her tea cup so tightly her fingers had gone white at the restricted blood flow.

He put a hand on her arm. "It's going to be fine."

Finally, Mr. Coulson returned and asked Virginia to follow him to a room.

It was a small circular room with a table at the center and sitting upon it was a large, thick leather bound book—the Directory of Marks.

There were no windows on the walls save for the large pane of glass on the ceiling, allowing for any light to filter through to touch the whole room. There were two doors, one across the room and another the one Virginia had used to get inside.

"The Director will be with you shortly," said Mr. Coulson before closing the door behind him and leaving Virginia alone with the Directory of Marks.

She approached the book with mild trepidation.  _Funny how this one thing could shape the lives of so many,_  she thought,  _and render me a puddle of nerves. It's just a book!_

Determined not to let herself be intimidated by a collection of paper, Virginia turned the cover over.

She jumped back in surprise as the book's pages flipped on its own. Page after page it went, almost a hundred pages before it settled on one and then slowly, almost changing its mind it flipped a couple more pages back and opened to an empty page.

Empty save for two letters tucked in the spine.

Virginia frowned, taking the letters out and studying the two-faced page. There were no writings upon it. No name or soulmark to be seen. And certainly no soulmate.

She looked at the letters next and what she saw made all the blood rush up to her head.

On the back of the envelopes was a single word. A name.

_Pepper._

…

"The Director of Souls," announced Mr. Coulson.

Tony shot to his feet in surprise, wincing at the pain in his leg. What was the Director doing in the sitting room? Wasn't he supposed to be with Miss Potts?

The director was an intimidating bald fellow with an patch over one eye and a permanent scowl on his face.

Tony supposed if he were stuck doing the gods' dirty work, and never had a chance to tinker and play, he would look a lot like the director himself.

Tony wondered if the eyepatch was designed to make the Director look like the Allfather. Or perhaps he was truly missing an eye. Or was one eye in the holy plane and another in the earthly one?

Tony caught himself staring. He lowered his eyes in deference and bowed. This was a representative of the gods, appointed by Odin himself. It would not do to be disrespectful.

"Lord Antony Stark at your servi—"

"I know who you are," interrupted the Director, his tone short and terse. "I've had my eye on you." The Director cocked his visible eye at Tony who shivered under its scrutiny. "I've had my eye on the both of you for quite a while now. Quite a riveting love story the both of you have written for yourselves."

Tony shifted uncomfortably, but he didn't dare look away from the man. So what if the Director knew of his feelings for Miss Potts? He couldn't charge him with heresy seeing as Tony hadn't acted on his forbidden thoughts. He hadn't even kissed her!

"I suppose you've finished with Miss Potts, then?" Tony asked, steering the topic away from where it was currently headed. "May I ask how she's doing? Does the reveal fare her well?"

The Director hummed thoughtfully before walking further inside the room. Tony took a step back to allow the man to sit beside him, but the bald man simply stood in front of Tony, his hands behind him.

"I've had to… use a different approach in revealing Miss Potts' soulmate. Coulson convinced me to be a bit more… dramatic this time. We rarely have any fun around here."

Tony bristled with anger. Did this man just say he intervened with Miss Potts' soulmate so he could have some fun?

"Now don't you look at me like that," said the Director, parring Tony's glare with a knowing look of his own. "You have only yourself to blame, sending your letters through a messenger when you could have saved yourself a whole lot of trouble and pining if you had delivered them yourself and subsequently discovered that your soulmate's been living with you this whole time."

Tony frowned, lips curling down in impatience at the game the Director was playing. Tony didn't appreciate being part of someone's games and he—

He stared at the one-eyed man. "What?"

…

With shaky hands, Virginia quickly tore open the envelopes and found the familiar drawings she had painted staring right back at her. She flipped the card to see what was on the other side, although, she fully knew what she'd find.

What sort of cruel game was this, she thought. The gods were taunting her, dangling her very desires under her nose and in the Soulmark Directory no less.

She put the letters down on the page, eyes bristling with tears. And that's when she saw it.

Writings began to appear on the page, faint but growing bolder and clearer by the second.

Virginia moved the letters aside and watched as her name appeared, seeping itself in ink on the page.

Right next to her name was her soulmark, a triangle encased in a circle.

And right next to that was the name of her soulmate.

_Antony Stark._

_That can't be,_ was the first thing Virginia thought. Surely it was a different Antony Stark. It can't be the occasionally peeving, handsome, intelligent Antony Stark currently waiting in the sitting room.

Her eyes darted to the letters, letters she had read, letters Tony had written for his soulmate… For her.

Virginia looked at her name. At her mark. Then at her soulmate's name.

Fate may have a cruel sense of humor but she never lied.

Virginia turned on her heels and pulled the door open.

Mr. Coulson looked at her in feigned concern. "Miss Potts?"

"I think I left something of mine outside."

Virginia hurried back to the sitting room where Tony stood alone, looking all the world like he had just received a bit of surprising news himself.

His eyes darted to the letters in Virginia's hand and then he smirked. That damned quirk of his lips that had taunted Virginia ever since they met.

"I'm your soulmate, aren't I?" And of course he said it quite arrogantly that Virginia wanted to hit him. "And  _you're_ mine or I'm mistaken and those aren't my letters in your hands."

She's aware of the absurdity in the situation, how the two of them fussed over their soulmates and over each other only to find out that they're one and the same.

Virginia chuckled and so did he.

Then, he limped towards her and stopped just a foot away. He spread his arms wide and Virginia stepped into his embrace.

This wasn't at all how she expected things to go, what she expected to feel, who she expected her soulmate to be.

She understood what Lady Rhodes meant now. It was like going back to a place she had always known she belonged.

Home.

She pulled back a fraction and looked up at him through her lashes. She didn't need to wait long because Tony brought his mouth down to hers and it's a meeting that's quite overdue.

His lips, oh, his lips! They're as playful as they look, teasingly nipping at her own. She sighed in his mouth and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Virginia swallowed back a moan.

Her tongue met his, they danced. They broke apart for air and resumed again.

It was when Tony's mouth started trailing kisses down her jaw that Virginia pushed him away, flushed, and breathing deeply. If she didn't stop him now, there was no guarantee he wouldn't Complete her right there and she wasn't entirely sure she would be unwilling.

They sat down on the sofa and Virginia told him how it all went inside the room, of the magic in the book, of its pages and inscriptions.

"How did  _you_  know?" she asked.

Tony tutted. "You should know better by now, Miss Potts. I know everything there is to know about Soulsery."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue next!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Epilogue**

Virginia pushed back her curls and took one last look at herself in the mirror before walking out of her bedroom, down the stairs, out the front door, and into the open fields leading to the border of Iron Hill.

The dew on the grass and the glow in the horizon told her it would be a fine sunrise.

She reached the border and seated herself on the ground. She drew out a book and a pencil from her reticule and began to sketch.

Shadows and light gradually creeped over the page, aiding her in her drawing. Finally, when the sun fully rose and Virginia could not face it directly, she closed her eyes and felt the comforting warmth emanating from the ball of fire.

She felt a hand over hers and she opened her eyes to find her husband sitting beside her.

"It is a lovely sunrise, Mrs. Stark," he said, dipping his head to give Virginia a kiss.

A low whine from the sky interrupted them and Virginia broke the kiss to look up.

A few ways further inside the border of Iron Hill were two towers, twinkling at her. High and mighty it stood with wisps of smoke floating around it, a sign that the occupants inside were hard at work forging the latest weapons to come out of Lord Antony Stark's genius mind.

There was another whine, followed by soft whirring, this time louder than before, and Virginia saw that it came from two creatures rolling on the road across from her, heading to the border.

She was at a loss for words and it was Tony's squeeze of her hand that brought her back.

"What—do you see that?" She asked him.

"Yes."

"What are they?" she was unable to tear her eyes away from the sight.

"I don't know, really. I designed them to be my apprentices in the shop, but I never got them to work. A pair of failed experiments."

"They seem to work just fine." From her spot, Virginia could see that the creatures looked like they were made of metal. They would stop to look around, make a few whirring noises, a couple of whines, and then roll on their way again.

"Oh, yes. In here they work perfectly. In here I can get them to do whatever I want."

Virginia stared at her husband. "Here?"

"Yes," he smiled knowingly at her. "We're inside my head. And yours."

Virginia stared at him some more, not comprehending at first. And then she realized where she was… or where she actually was.

After the wedding festivities last night, she and Tony had gone to Iron Hill where she was introduced to Master Jarvis and the entire staff. Afterwards, Virginia's new handmaiden brought her to her dressing room, took the pins out of her hair, helped her out of her wedding dress and into a nightgown Tony had very much appreciated.

Her husband then took her to his bed, lavished kissed upon her until she felt him everywhere on her skin. He worshipped her like she was one of his venerated gods, and completed her until she glowed like the sunrise.

And then they had fallen asleep and woken up to this… place, one crafted from their memories and thoughts. It was quite similar to the real world, the only difference was that the sun never stopped rising, the towers in front of her were not real, and anything she thought of would appear before her.

"This is a dream," Virginia stated as stalls of shops suddenly appeared around her and Tony.

"Yes," Tony agreed. "With our souls now bound together and our minds intertwined, so did our dreams."

Virginia approached one stall where she saw weapons on display, weapons she's never seen the likes of before.

"Are these designs you are working on?"

Tony nodded, tapping his temple. "I keep them in here for safekeeping. Secrets kept inside my head cannot be stolen by my enemies. You're the only other person who has access to them."

Virginia walked to another stall that sold wares. Upon closer inspection, they were the wares sitting on the shelves at Mr. Potts' shop. There was even the teacup Virginia had been sketching under the sunrise only moments ago.

She turned to look at another stall. This time it showcased portraits, all the drawings Virginia's done in the past.

She blinked and they obediently disappeared.

She turned to Tony who patiently stood beside her. "This is completion, isn't it?"

Tony nodded. "It's our world. Whatever we make of it."

Virginia smiled and took his hand. "This is wonderful, but… it's all in our heads. I don't know about you, but I would like something more… tangible." She placed a hand over Tony's chest and began to place ghost-like kisses leading up to his jaw. "What do you say to waking up and continuing where we left off last night?"

Tony grinned and abruptly kissed her, shocking Virginia awake.

She blinked her eyes, feeling her senses acclimate to waking, the rush of blood in her body growing calm.

In the back of her mind, Virginia could feel another's thoughts lingering.

Unlike in the dream where she could see the manifestation of Tony's thoughts, in the waking world, his mind was a jumbled mess and it took a while for her to sort through it all.

She remembered Sir Rhodes' words of how Completion felt like being reborn. Like an newborn infant, she would have to learn how to crawl and later walk into this new world she's found herself in.

She rolled on her side and smiled at her husband who was sleepily brushing hair out of his eyes.

"Good morning, husband."

"Good morning, wife." He moved a little bit closer and kissed her.

Virginia could feel Tony's anticipation and building desire through their bond. She tried to send him a message of her own, thinking the thought loudly in her head, unsure if it would work.

Tony pulled away from their kiss, his eyes wide. And when Virginia could feel his own lust seep into her body all the way down to her toes, she knew he received it.

 _I didn't know you were such a minx, my dear,_ sent Tony.

_Would you like to find out exactly how much?_

"Oh, yes," Tony growled before rolling over Virginia and pinning her hands on either side of her head.

Just when he was about to kiss her again, there was a knock and the door to their bedroom opened. Master Jarvis and a junior valet walked inside, rolling in the breakfast cart.

Virginia squeaked in surprise and was grateful Tony had his body covering hers.

"Not now!" yelled Tony, waving his servants away with one hand. "Out, Jarvis! Out!"

The junior valet stammered an apology and hurriedly walked out of the room, leaving the cart behind him. Jarvis unapologetically bowed to his master and retreated with a pleased look on his face.

Tony looked down at Virginia. "Where were we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.


End file.
